


Bionicle: Crosswired

by UpsetFawn



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Ga-Metru, Gen, Le-Metru, Metru Nui, Ta-Metru, The Coliseum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetFawn/pseuds/UpsetFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Takanuva travels through dimensions to find a way home, he stumbles upon a world where the shadows rule all and the Matoran live in fear. He meets Metari, a Toa of Light who is struggling to keep the city of Metru Nui safe and to win the respect of the Matoran who live there. Takanuva offers her his help to take the city back, but as the shadows close in around them, saving Metru Nui might be easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

The City of Metru Nui. Once a populous of Matoran, Toa, and Turaga alike, joyfully living under the care of its protectors. Now, nothing but an empty shell. Dark billowing clouds covered the sky, tall skyscrapers that once were filled with life and joy were now abandoned and fractured. Almond shaped airships which had sailed through the winds without a care in the world were now damaged and left askew in the ground. For miles around, not a single blink of light could be detected, save for a flock of Gukko that flew overhead in a panicked hurry to safety. The air of tension was thick, like a heavy winter blanket that blocked the elements from the sleeper. What had been an unbroken silence was disrupted as a bright blue portal opened in the Southern District of Le-Metru. The nearby Rahi scattered from the sudden intrusion, some stayed out of frozen fear and watched a figure step out from the glowing mass.

He was a Toa, tall, decorated in whites and golds, a staff carefully holstered on his back. The Toa of Light, Takanuva, was taken aback when he saw the ruined landscape of Le-Metru. The first thought that came to his mind was something terrible had happened while he was away, and he was too late to do anything. As he looked around the landscape, the more it became less familiar to him. He recognized this part of Le-Metru, several locations were missing, and the monument to Toa Matau was nonexistent in the park center as he walked down the streets. It became safe to say that this was not his universe, but now the curiosity of what had happened here began to set in. There were no Matoran around, nothing but the sound of the wind and the occasional clatter of metal as it tumbled down the empty roads. The grey clouds rumbled ominously overhead as a preparing storm drew closer. If the storms were just as bad as the ones he faintly remembered, he decided that it would be best to head to shelter now before continuing his search.

It took some time but Takanuva eventually found a sturdy spire. These spires were used by Le-Matoran back home to instruct others to fly the airships that were so frequent around the Metru and traveled to the other Metrus for transport and delivery. Just in time too, as the rain began to fall in full pelt. This storm seemed to surpass the ones that he was used to, it was more intense, and violent, and soon hail began to descend. Takanuva's gaze to the outside was pulled away when he heard a heavy thud behind him, his senses now at full alert as he looked for the perpetrator. When no one showed, he took cautious steps further into the building.

"Who's there?" the Toa of Light called out boldy. When no one answered he boxed his shoulders and increased his tone. "Hello?? Is anybody there?"

Silence fell on his ears again, only the sigh of unease leaving his mouth. Takanuva figured it must've been the storm that had knocked something over on the upper floors, and he was just over reacting. He turned to move back to his original position, and cried out in surprise when he became face to face with a sickly yellow and green Rahkshi. Pain surged through his chest as the creature of darkness fired a pure sonic bolt at near blank range and he went sailing into a wall. Gritting his teeth he saw as more Rahkshi descended from the ceiling and stalked towards him. They were Rahkshi of colors he hadn't even seen before: black and white, black and brown, tan and red, red and gold... In any case, he was easily outnumbered, running seemed like his best chances of survival. He let the servants of Makuta creep forward a few more spaces before Takanuva raised his hand and released a blast of light to stun the lot. It would buy him time to get a five second head start but even he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He could already hear the angry screams in the building, ready to chase him down.

Takanuva grabbed his staff of light and continued to run, jumping down two flights of broken stairs and skidding around the corner. There! The first Rahkshi had shown it's ugly mug, the tan and red one. The Rahkshi slashed it's staff at Takanuva, slopping plasma in his direction. He ducked and dived, then sprang back to his feet to shield himself with a hard light barrier as the red and gold Rahkshi dropped out of nowhere from above. Just as quick as the other two arrived the black and brown one arrived to grapple his arm to stall him into struggling with the creature to allow another sonic bolt to hit him. He didn't know how many of those he could take before he succumbed because those really hurt! The black and white Rahkshi recklessly charged at him, giving Takanuva the opportunity to swat it aside, if it weren't for another trick they had up their sleeves. His feet were swept out from underneath as a mini cyclone began to take form and threw him up in the air. Two of the Rahkshi leapt up after him only to be met by swift kicks to their chest and head. Training with the Toa Nuva seemed to have been a rewarding idea in the end, this was something he knew that he fight in, but for how long? With the rain and hail screaming around him and the debris from the street joining in the cyclone his visibility was heavily dampened. So he would have to wait for them to make a move so he could react. Not good. Rahkshi were unpredictable and if he couldn't see them...

Dread filled him as he felt a presence behind him, Takanuva didn't even want to guess who was behind him, he knew who it was. He just had to be ready to generate a barrier just in time... He heard the Rahkshi scream in anger, but that anger turned to surprise and the presence behind him was whisked away. Did the Rahkshi seriously loose it's focus that easily? No, there was something else. For a brief moment, he saw a flash of gold zip by before the blinding cyclone and storm took over his vision. While he couldn't see, he could hear fighting. The cyclone began to die down and it allowed Takanuva to kick at a nearby wall to launch himself and land on the yellow and green Rahkshi's shoulders. The Rahkshi screamed and crumpled under his weight and struggled to get out from underneath the Toa of Light. Looking up he saw the black and brown and tan and red Rahkshi defeated, the black and white Rahkshi making a bolt for it when it was knocked down by an invisible force. That unknown force turned out to be a gigantic boomerang, caught by a stumbling shadowed figure.

The Rahkshi, still struggling under him, was rendered defenseless when he severed the Kraata from it's armor like shell and sprang to help the stranger. They seemed to be struggling with an invisible force when the fifth Rahkshi, the red and gold one, un-camouflaged itself and screamed in their face. Bad move on it's part, as it gave Takanuva something to aim for. Just as the other was about to buckle under the Rahkshi's weight the Toa of Light ran and jumped at the duo, once he felt his feet connect with the creature he pushed off as hard as he could, sending the camouflaging Rahkshi sailing away into a nearby wall. It wasn't as flashy as a sonic bolt but it released it's grapple on the stranger and made it out for the count. As he pushed himself to his feet he noticed a flash to his left and flicked his head in that direction only to see the stranger fleeing.

"Hey, wait!!"

The being who assisted him, probably one of the lone sentient beings who may know what was going on here was getting away from him. Takanuva hurried himself with getting back to his feet and gave chase. He couldn't tell if they knew if he was following after them or not, but they were certainly making it difficult chasing them down. They were taking all of the odd end back roads and alleyways to proceed through the Metru. At this rate they were going to reach the bridges that connected Le-Metru to Ta-Metru. He knew a shortcut to get there, and if he were lucky, he would be able to cut them off. Takanuva slid as he deviated from his path due to the rain and hail, then took off running again. While the protodermis tubes were broken and fractured, it would still be a straight forward arrow from one Metru to the next. This tube in particular would run right over the bridges, so he would be able to see which one they'd be crossing.

On the other hand, the sun could be barely seen through the dark clouds, racing towards the horizon line. He'd have to find a safe place to hunker down and camp for the night before he continued his investigation in the morning. If Rahkshi were abound en mass he preferred not to go out exploring at night as they became more active in the dark. As he continued to Ta-Metru the storm began to let up, the familiar smell of smoke and ash taking over his senses. Which could only mean that there was life in this Metru. Things were starting to look up. The bridges started to come into view and he doubled his pace only to come to a skidding halt to prevent himself from falling down into the protodermis ocean below. The tube he had been running in had completely snapped in half, and only a few hundred meters away the tube continued where it had left off. Some shortcut this had turned out to be, if anything, he had lost the stranger.

"Great. Just, great..." he muttered under his breath.

The Toa of Light had to back track a mile until he found a safe place to climb down, then continued to run. The storm had ceased, and the clouds were starting to break away. Even as the evening sky opened up down on the city, the lack of stars that dotted the sky was alarming. Maybe it wasn't dark enough yet? No, if there were going to be stars in the sky, he would be seeing them right around now. Yet there were none. When Takanuva crossed into Ta-Metru, the land of carnage carried over here as well. Metal supports snapped in half like trees, rubble littering the streets and lava pooling haphazardly out of an abandoned processing plant. What was more concerning were the perfectly circular holes that popped out of the ground. He recognized these holes, they were the same width and diameter that Nuhvok dug when they invaded Mata Nui for the first time. Bohrok and Rahkshi? What else was he going to encounter here?! Takanuva was stumbling on more questions than answers, and it was starting to frustrate him lightly.

Surprising no one, he was unable to find anyone or anything that could help him or get any answers. Takanuva was able to make camp in an old mask making forge, similar to that what Turaga Vakama would have used when he was a Matoran. His camp wasn't much, but it was something that would help him get through the night until morning, then he could continue his search. He thought about finding the stranger again, the one who had helped him through the fight earlier today. Metru Nui was huge and chances were that he wouldn't be able to find them again. Thinking like that wasn't going to get him anywhere, as he shook his head to rid him of those negative ideas. He had to try, if he didn't then he was throwing in the towel, and he was pretty sure he'd get one heck of a lecture from Toa Tahu if he learned that Takanuva gave up day one. That, he had to find the next portal to take him to the next universe as well. He was also starting to notice a pattern with these portals as well, he had to complete some sort of goal or action, and only then, would the portal appear to spirit him away. So what was it that he had to do here?

Then a scream pierced the air like a knife, a high-pitched note of terror. Takanuva jumped at the sudden noise and without a second thought he was barreling out of the building and to the street below. It didn't take him too long to find the source of the disturbance, a Ta-Matoran struggling against a Nuurahk who was dragging him towards a transport with more Ta-Matoran on board to be moved wherever. Two more Nuurahk stood guard, making sure no one would interfere. But Takanuva would interfere, he would not stand for this. Nuparu had created the Vahki, requested by Makuta Teridax who was impersonating Turaga Dume, and those who hadn't been destroyed by the Visorak were deactivated and dismantled. So Teridax, or some Makuta, was in charge of the city? It seemed possibly so by the evidence placed before him so far. Before the Vahki could take one more step to the transport Takanuva jumped into action and took to the attack. The Vahki hauling the Matoran threw his prisoner to the side, it's staff of command clashing against Takanuva's staff of light. The two Nuurahk who had been standing guard broke from position and rushed into battle, one readying a disc and shooting it at the two. A snarl formed at Takanuva's mouth and he twisted his staff up and against the Vahki's neck, using the robot as a shield, just at the same time the disc struck home.

With a grunt he heaved the now limp body up and around to throw it at the other Vahki before tussling briefly with the third, deactivating it by shoving it to the ground and severing it's head from it's body. The two had recovered, and were back on the assault. Takanuva generated another hard light shield to block the endless stream of discs, jumping and rolling out of the way when one of the robots tried to tackle him. A swift kick to the face of the now quad-form Vahki bought him enough time to tussle with the other and thrust his staff halfway the Vahki's power core before the third succeeded in tackling Takanuva to the ground. It aimed it's staff at Takanuva's forehead, and Takanuva struggled to prevent it from touching his mask. His powers of light were useless against these robotic beings, he had already tried to turn their anger into peace back in the Metru Nui he knew with not a whole lot of success. There was a way out of this, albeit risky but it was something he'd have to risk. Just before the staff could make contact Takanuva shifted his feet to the Vahki's chest and kicked as hard as he could.

Luck seemed to smile upon the Toa of Light, as the Vahki lost it's hold on him and went sailing into the other and they landed in a heap. He placed a hand over his mask, where the staff would have touched him if he hadn't acted. It was an impulse action at best, to reassure himself that he actually pulled it off and he wasn't under their command. The two pulled themselves to their feet and charged. He could see his staff still embedded in the Vahki's chest, and he knew how to finish this fight with one fell swoop. He crouched, waiting for them to close the distance and waiting for his moment to strike. Then it presented itself, and faster before either of them could react, Takanuva had retrieved his staff, kicked one back and with a clean slice separated their heads from their bodies. Just like that it was over. With a heaved breath he looked over to the transport and noticed that the Matoran were gone. He quickly scanned the area only to see three fleeing shadows into the ashen fog. What was with everyone running away from him? He would chase after them, but he didn't want to startle them more than they already were. Tomorrow, he would see if he could find anyone who wouldn't dash on sight.

Sighing deeply he headed back to camp, not knowing that he was in for one last encounter. As he ascended the stairs back to his camp he froze and crouched out of sight. There was someone else here, they were on the far side of the room, shifting through a chest seemingly looking for something. Continuing to study the figure he recognized the silhouette as the same being who had helped him out with the battle against the Rahkshi. Now he had the element of the surprise in his court, and there were limited escape routes for this stranger to reach. Better act now he thought to himself, as the stranger had backed away from the chest and stored something away in their bag. Takanuva bolted against his better judgement from earlier, and startled the stranger. They started to go the long way around the forge and he quickly changed his course to cut them off. The split second that they made to turn on their heel gave Takanuva just enough time to sprint and pin the stranger to the ground. They cried out, struggling and kicking to get him off of him.

"Hold up, stop, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt yo--"

Takanuva froze when he saw the stranger's mask, and so did they. He knew that design like the back of his hand. In fact, so did the stranger, after a moment of silence, they both blurted out in unison:

"You're wearing my mask!!"


	2. Metari

Takanuva paced back and forth uneasily in front of the forge, hands held behind his back. Opposite him knelt a female Toa of white and gold armor, unlike any he had seen before. Charred, scraped, and dented from many battles, and an all too familiar Avohkii on her face. Not too far away, leaning against the wall next to his own staff of light, was a boomerang almost as big as he was. After a few more minutes of pacing, he stopped in front of her and he looked at the other Toa of Light. She wasn't looking back, her head bowed and awkwardly staring at her hands. He gave a small cough to catch her attention and drew his hands together in front of his mouth.

"Let me see if I have this right." He started. "You're Metari, a Toa of Light, correct?"

The other Toa known as Metari nodded silently.

"You used to be an Av-Matoran living in Karda Nui as a metalsmith. When the Makuta attacked Karda Nui, they kidnapped as many Matoran as they could, including you. They brought you here to Metru Nui, which Teridax had claimed as his own." He continued.

She took on a look of sadness, before quietly muttering, "Yes..."

"They planned to turn you into a Shadow Matoran to keep the citizens of Metru Nui in line. But a raid on the prison camp freed you and the others that were residing there. You ran, until you fell down an old Bohrok tunnel. You had no lightstone so all you could do was generate a weak light with your hands as you looked for a way back to the surface. During your search you fell down deeper and entered a cavern. Far off, you saw light streaming through a hole at the top, so you made a break for it, but tripped over the Mask of Light."

Takanuva paused to take a deep breath as he recalled what he had been told. "As you picked the mask up, you heard a voice in your head telling you to put it on; so you did, and you became a Toa of Light, the same voice telling you to put an end to Teridax's reign in Metru Nui."

"That's right." Metari confirmed. "That was a week ago."

A frown pulled at Takanuva's face as he dropped his hands by his sides. He assumed that there were other Toa in the city, and if there were, why had she not found them yet? It didn't add up.

"Even if I did challenge Teridax," Metari stated, "I don't think I would be able to change anything. I'm just one Toa, it'd be a near impossible task"

Takanuva's gaze narrowed at the other. _'Either she's lying to me, or she's telling the truth and simply lacks courage and respect for herself. The Rahkshi, Bohrok, and Vahki presence seems to back up her story, but it doesn't seem like the Makuta to be sloppy and let the Mask of Light slip through their fingers.'_

He brought his hands behind his back again and walked away from her, then looked back at her. "What about the Matoran here? Do they know you exist?"

Metari nodded. "Yes they do, but nearly all of them don't believe in me... Only a small handful have put their trust in me. I do what I can to keep them out of danger and safe from the creatures that terrorize the city, but it's not enough. It has never been enough."

"Why do you think the Matoran don't believe in you?" He asked.

"I think...I think it seems too convenient." She answered. "For a Toa to appear out of the blue and running around protecting the Matoran."

Fair enough. For a city gripped by fear, he should have guessed that the Matoran would be at least a little skeptical about a savior to put an end to it all. At least she was a good fighter, that was a plus in her book, but if she had only been a Toa for a week, then that would mean...Oh Mata Nui please don't tell him that he had to mentor this Toa. Takanuva still considered himself a rookie Toa, he was only skilled because he had been practicing with the Toa Nuva. He was not even close of being a guide or a teacher. But maybe...maybe that was all she needed, practice and the wisdom he had learned from his time on Mata Nui. Heck, if she asked for it he'd be more than willing to help Metari fight Teridax. Again he dropped his hands down to his sides and walked back over to her, offering a smile and a hand to help her up.

"What are you...?" Metari started.

"What does it look like?" Takanuva cut in. "I'm offering you my help. From what I've heard so far, it seems that you need someone to teach you a thing or two. Especially with this." He tapped a finger against his mask. "This is your most powerful tool aside from your Toa Tool, it'll help you through your battles, whatever that may come our way or against Teridax."

Metari flinched at the sound of his name and looked worried. "Thanks, but no. I-"

She stopped when she saw Takanuva's mask flare to life, she barely saw it against the harsh light from the furnace, but it was definitely glowing. A feeling of peace and calm washed over her, the negative thoughts washing away from her mind, like a comforting hug from an old friend. As his mask stopped glowing, the figurative hug ceased, but the negative thoughts did not return.

"How did you do that??" Metari asked after a brief silence.

Her question only prompted the Toa of Light to laugh. "You don't know how to do that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, I don't." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the offer is still open." Takanuva moved his offered hand closer to her. "I'm willing to teach you all that I know and more."

For a moment, there was silence as she pondered her options, which he knew there weren't that many of. As he had hoped, the Toa offered him a smile of her own and took his hand. He helped her to her feet.

"I think formal introductions are in order, one that doesn't involve me tackling you to the ground." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm Takanuva."

"I'm Metari." She too laughed a little awkwardly, letting her hand drop back to her side. "So...um, nighttime isn't the best to be out and about, I'll tell you that. Rahkshi seem to pick up their patrols when the sun sets and they become a lot more violent."

"I don't doubt you for a second." Takanuva sighed. "What do we do then? Hang out here until the sun rises?"

"We could, I mean, if you don't mind running the risk of Rahkshi bursting in here looking for survivors." Metari continued.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that. Why are the Vahki and Rahkshi kidnapping the Matoran? What does Teridax want with them? Is he putting them in Matoran Pods?"

"Oh right! I forgot to mention this earlier. Teridax uses the Matoran as a cheap labor force, from making weapons, parts for Vahki, structures, bases. If they struggle, fight back, plan escapes, he has them turned into Shadow Matoran." She explained. "Also, what's a Matoran Pod?"

"Nevermind." Takanuva said as he shook his head. So it seemed that the devices didn't exist in this universe or he never bothered with them. "Do you know of any safe places, anywhere in Metru Nui where you know you won't be disturbed?"

Metari put a hand to her chin, thinking hard before she looked back up at the Toa of Light.

"Actually, there is one-"

She was cut off by a rather abrupt screech and the two Toa of Light snapped their heads towards the staircase. Without saying a word they silently yet quickly grabbed their weapons and helped each other up to the rafters above as nine Rahkshi entered the forge. This was a fight that neither of them wanted to instigate, they were easily outnumbered 2:9. Takanuva recognized some of the Rahkshi as the same species that he fought earlier today, some he was already familiar with, and the rest he didn't even recognize at all. The two seemed to be frozen in time, barely breathing, barely moving. The Rahkshi searched relentlessly, tracing the steps of the scuffle that had happened earlier. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase, and the figure that entered was not another Rahkshi, but another Toa. The strange thing about this new Toa was the Rahkshi didn't even bat an eye at the newcomer, they simply went about their business and carried on. One of them, colored blue and green, approached the Toa and hissed at him.

"Yes, I know she was here. Seems our little savior of light had a bit of an accident." His voice purred. The Rahkshi garbled, and the figure looked at it. "Hm? Is she still here? I doubt it. These marks may be fresh, but I think our friend has hit the old dusty trail and is far from this place. Even if she were..."

The stranger lifted his hand and a boulder levitated off of the ground slowly, paused, then went speeding into the nearby wall. The impact caused the beam that Metari was holding onto buckle and come undone from the structure. She scrambled to try to grab a more sturdy support but failed, if it weren't for Takanuva who grabbed her wrist, she would have fallen with the beam to the floor below. There was a loud clang as the support landed between the Toa and the Rahkshi, and when the dust settled, a hole had been punched through the wall of the forge to the outside. The sound of the rubble hitting the street down below soon followed, and when the commotion came to an end the Toa puffed his chest with pride.

"Now? Wouldn't you think something like that would present our friend from hiding? Of course it would. I would know. She's nothing but a Matoran in a Toa's body." The stranger chuckled darkly.

Takanuva struggled to bring Metari up with him so they wouldn't be spotted, but when he started to bring her up she glared at him and made a slashing motion at her neck to make him stop. He didn't know how much longer he could hold onto her, but he could feel her slowly starting to slip. If there were any Great Spirits that were watching them tonight he begged that he would have enough strength to hold onto her long enough until the squad left. Which by the way things were looking it wasn't going to be any time soon. Or maybe he was wrong, as he noticed the other Rahkshi were getting restless and were tired of searching this place. The Toa stomped his foot on the ground, sending tremors throughout the building, and Takanuva nearly dropped Metari. When the tremors stopped the Rahkshi stalked over to the Toa, who sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Fine, I suppose that she really isn't here is she. Now then..." He motioned for the others to wrap up as he approached the gaping hole. "...We've got a lot of ground to cover tonight if we hope to catch our Toa of Light. I say we move to the Eastern District and see if she's trying to free her Matoran friends. If she has any friends. Oh wait, she doesn't."

With his head held high he jumped out of the crater in the wall and down to the street below. One by one, the Rahkshi followed suit until it was nothing but the two Toa of Light left behind. They waited for what seemed like ages until Takanuva's grip let up and he dropped Metari to the floor. She landed with a huff, dusting herself off as Takanuva landed behind her, and it was safe to say that he was thoroughly confused.

"Metari, who in the Great Spirit's name was that?!" He demanded.

"Can't talk now, we need to move." She said curtly, moving to the hole in the wall and swiveling her head back and forth.

When the coast seemed clear Metari jumped and rolled down to the street below. Takanuva quite frankly was unamused that Metari was keeping answers from him. She was the only cooperation being he had met so far that was willing to give him answers, and if she was just going to walk off like everything was fine, that was not okay with him. Letting out a guttural groan he jumped down from the forge after her, who was already making a brisk walk down to the end of the street. He was quick to catch up with her, and when he did he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"I wasn't asking for an excuse to avoid the question." Takanuva snapped. "Who was that Toa."

Metari sighed and backed away from the wall. Her expression had become grim and her eyes were tightly shut. She soon looked at him, her expression worried.

"That was Ahkmou, a Shadow Toa of Stone." She replied somberly.

Takanuva's eyes widened. From all that he had heard from Turaga Onewa and what he had done on Mata Nui, Ahkmou was the last Matoran that should've been allowed to become a Toa!


	3. The Road to Ga-Metru

"Hello, earth to Takanuva!"

The sound of snapping fingers brought him out of his stunned state, jerking his head away from Metari's hand.

"What was that for??" He grumbled, giving Metari a disapproving look.

"You kind of spaced out there for a moment when I mentioned Ahkmou's name." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Do you know him or something?"

"Well, yes and no. I know of a Ahkmou, one from my universe, not this one." He explained.

A half sigh half groan fell out of Metari's mouth. "Are you seriously going to ride that show Kikanalo all the way home?"

"Yes, I am. Because I know it's the truth." Takanuva sighed. Still didn't believe him did she? He couldn't blame her, but as farfetched as it sounded, he was telling the truth when he had told her he wasn't of this universe.

"Alright no need to get testy." A half smile formed at the latter Toa's mouth. "Anyways, if we keep our voices low, we can talk while we move."

Metari started to move away and Takanuva was quick to join her by her side.

"So where are we headed anyways? You were cut off when the Rahkshi arrived." He inquired.

"We're heading to the Temple of the Great Spirit in Ga-Metru." Metari answered. "It's the only place that's left untouched by Makuta's dark influence. Probably because it's a place of purity and light, but that's just my opinion. Best of all..." She hoped forward a few steps and started to walk backwards, pointing at herself with a cocky smile. "I know when the patrols will be passing through the streets, so we should make it there with no incidents."

"I sure hope so," Takanuva shrugged, "I'd believe you too if there wasn't a squad of Vahki right behind you."

The cocky smile instantly vanished from Metari's face into that of shock, after a second had passed she whipped around, boomerang at the ready to fight...nothing. Her crouched battle stance straightened up out of confusion, only to be smacked upside the head by Takanuva.

"Rule number one of the battlefield: always look where you're going. No matter how well you know the area around you." He informed her as she holstered her boomerang on her back.

"...fair enough..." Metari mumbled sheepishly.

"Now that's out of the way, how about we get moving?" He stated. "The sooner we get there we'll be safe correct?"

"Yeah, let's go." She replied.

The two proceeded throughout the streets of Ta-Metru, keeping quiet as they chattered with each other and falling silent whenever a patrol was spotted from a distance. Sometimes they were closer than others, but luck continued to play in their court as they proceeded on with their patrol. At one point they crossed under a broken Protodermis Chute and Takanuva offered that they could run through there so they could pass through Ta-Metru without incident. His idea was instantaneously shot down, as Metari explained, traveling through the Chutes was a surefire way of getting themselves captured by either Rahkshi or Bohrok. According to her, they were the favored places for them to lay an ambush for any unsuspecting survivors.

As they continued passed into the Northern District, the sun was starting to rise about the Silver Sea. Aside from the ruined city around them, the broken streets, there was something about the sunrise in Metru Nui that brought hope, and what little hope that it brought. The foggy silhouettes of the buildings in Ga-Metru came into view, and with it, the long bridge that extended out to sea and to the Temple. They were nearly half way there, soon enough, they came across the bridges that connected the Metrus. Metari led the way down to the supports beneath the bridge and jumped onto them, offering Takanuva a supporting hand which he took to hop on after her.

"Let me guess, the bridges are constantly surveyed?" He inquired.

"Yep, Vahki and Rahkshi scan these places every ten minutes. Anyone who is caught here without a Tablet of Transit is killed on sight." Metari paused as she climbed further underneath the bridge and walked along the support. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you something as we cross into Ga-Metru."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Takanuva responded as he followed Metari's footsteps.

"So Ahkmou is a Shadow Toa of Stone right? Well, he's also the Overseer of Po-Metru. All of the Metrus have at least one Overseer. They serve as the eyes, ears, and word of Teridax." Metari started. "I've faced off against a few of them before, and they're all ridiculously strong. Sidorak rules Ta-Metru, Brutaka rules Ga-Metru, Roodaka rules Onu-Metru, Krekka rules Ko-Metru, and Nidhiki rules Le-Metru." She looked back at him briefly. "Do those names mean anything to you?"

"All but one." Takanuva replied bitterly. "I've heard about them, but I've never met them personally before."

This task had become a lot more complex in just a matter of minutes. They had to fight both Teridax and his Overseers, if it came down to it? If so, they'd have to ask the Matoran for help. It'd be a difficult subject to approach, and even more difficult in convincing them that they could do it.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet any of them." Metari continued, just as bitter. "They're just as cruel and cunning as Teridax himse--get down!!"

Takanuva was suddenly jerked close to Metari and pushed down into a crouch behind a support with her. He didn't even have to ask what was going on, as the hum of flying Vahki soon burrowed into his head. It was slow and menacing, for a moment, he saw a glimpse of them as they flew up and above the bridge. She wasn't kidding when she said that they constantly patrolled the bridges. What felt like ages ticked on slowly, and even as the sound started to fade into the distance Metari showed no signs of budging. After a brief moment of silence Metari stood up and hurriedly jogged down the support.

"Come on, before they come back!" Her urgent tone was hissed back at him.

He wasted no time chasing after her, the two of them jumping and climbing out from underneath the bridge, they did not stop running until Metari stopped in an alley way, leaning out slightly to check if the coast was clear before darting across the street to the next alley.

"That was way too close." She commented. "Not much further now, we should be there before noon."

As the two pressed on they continued to dodge patrols and, ironically, stuck to the shadows. Takanuva was thinking of when he finally found a way back home and reuniting with the Toa Nuva, Turaga, and Matoran, so he could tell them of his adventures. He could already predict Lewa making some bad pun about light and shadows, and the group hanging their heads whilst groaning. The thought alone made him crack a small smile, and made him a little bit homesick. Their journey eventually came to an end when they crossed through the archway that led to the Temple. All forms of stealth flew out the window when Metari started to run towards the building in the distance.

"Last one there's got a big tin mask!" She hollered back at him.

"Metari, wait!!"

Takanuva bolted after her, now was not the time to act so recklessly! He didn't care if she was confident that no Makuta set foot here, they still ran the risk of attracting attention to them, and if they did, they'd be in a world full of trouble very soon. For being a rookie Toa, she was definitely quick, nothing but a friendly reminder that she outran and lost him back in Le-Metru. But being quick and somewhat skilled in combat weren't going to take her very far in the long run, Takanuva knew this. The Ga-Metru coast disappeared in the fog behind him and the Temple drew nearer and larger. It was mostly in tact, aside from the fact that it was slowly falling apart; not from attacks but the lack of maintenance on the building. He slowed down to a brisk walk as he approached the other Toa of Light, who was smiling and looking rather proud of herself.

"H-heh heh, looks like I win." She boasted as she caught her breath.

"Metari, there's a time and place for mucking around," Takanuva said harshly, "now is not the time."

She looked taken back from his words and her smile faded. "But--we're safe here!"

"Is the city safe?" He retorted, tone serious. "I think we can save the celebrating until after this place is free of Teridax's grip."

"...understood." Came her quiet reply.

Takanuva sighed. "I respect that this place may be safe, but that doesn't give us the right to let our guard down. What if a patrol saw us crossing the bridge from the shore? We wouldn't have enough time to react or draw our weapons."

Metari didn't reply, she only nodded. She had realized her mistake, and was now ashamed that she had put them both at risk. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good." He nodded as he accepted her apology, then looked up at the building. "Now, let's go ahead and head inside."

"Let me go first, they'll recognize me." Metari offered as she stepped forward. She knocked at the door a few times, the sound echoing throughout the building. "Vhisola? It's me, Metari, I'm coming in."

The rookie Toa of Light pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking around. After a moment she motioned for Takanuva to follow inside, who closed the door behind him as Metari took the lead. The inside of the Temple was in deplorable condition, the only thing that stood almost untouched was the Suva that stood in the center of the floor. The stairs leading up to the higher levels were broken and falling apart, and the same could be said about the ones that led to the basement. Several pillars had huge chunks taken out of them, and one had toppled over. Metari swiftly motioned with her hand to silently tell Takanuva to stay put as she stepped further into the temple. She stopped near the Suva and turned, examining every corner before cupping her mouth.

"Vhisola? Nuhrii, Orkahm, Tehutti, Ehrye!" She called out.

Her voice echoed around the building, still, no answer.

"Where are you??" Metari called out again.

"We heard you the first time!! Look up Vahki bones!"

Takanuva looked up, sure enough, the Matoran whom she had called out were placed strategically on the staircase that looped around the room. Metari looked up too, and sighed with relief. He noticed that Tehutti and Ehrye were aiming their disc launchers at him, in return he raised his hands above his head to show that he meant them no harm.

"Who's the stiff?" Tehutti asked, adjusting his aim.

She looked over at Takanuva, up towards Tehutti, gasped, and began to frantically flail her hands side to side. "Wait! No no no no no wait! He's a friend, his name is Takanuva, he's here to help!"

"Are you really sure about that?" He growled. "Last time a 'friend' of Orkahm's was brought in here he tried to kill us, did you have your head touched by a staff of erasing or something?"

Metari ran back over to Takanuva and stood in front of him, arms out wide. "He's not going to kill us! He's going to help us, and if we're ever going to have a lick of hope of taking the city back, we're going to need all the help we can get. So please, you gotta believe me."

The air fell thick with tension, Ehrye seemed to relax, but Tehutti refused to budge. The silence was broken by footsteps, and something tapping against the stone flooring.

"If Metari has chosen to trust this Toa, Tehutti, then we must put our faith into him as well."

All of the heads swiveled towards one of the back rooms, and Takanuva looked over Metari's shoulder to see who it was.

"Turaga Dume!" The Matoran unison.

One by one they ran down the staircase to greet the Turaga of Metru Nui. He rose a hand and placed it gently on Tehutti's arm.

"I understand that we are still tense after the attack, it was not Orkahm's fault, for he did not know that Makani had turned." Dume said calmly as he reassured the Onu-Matoran.

"But--!" Tehutti started.

"No buts." The Turaga interrupted, his tone now a warning one. "I am not in the mood to participate in one of your arguments Tehutti. We have to trust in her decisions and choices, we don't have many options to turn to. Do you understand?"

Tehutti huffed agitated, but a "Yes Turaga." could be heard muttered. Knowing that was the best Turaga Dume was going to get out of him he patted his arm and moved over to Metari and Takanuva, which Metari lowered her arms and moved to the side so Dume could greet him.

"I am assuming that Metari has already told you of this place, but let me welcome you to the Temple of the Great Spirit. I am Turaga Dume, I am, pardon, was, leader of this once beautiful city of Metru Nui." He said with a sad smile, then turned and motioned his staff to the crowd of Matoran that huddled together in a group. "Let me introduce you to the Metru Nui Resistance Team. We have Vhisola, a student from Ga-Metru and leader of the team. Tehutti, a archivist from Onu-Metru and the deputy of the team. Nuhrii, a mask maker from Ta-Metru. Orkahm, a Ussal rider from Le-Metru. Lastly, Ehrye, a messenger from Ko-Metru."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Takanuva, Toa of Light." Takanuva introduced himself, smiling reassuringly to the Turaga and Matoran.

Dume motioned with his staff for Metari and Takanuva to follow him, which they did.

"I'm sure that you have many questions Takanuva, and I am willing to share my knowledge with you." The Turaga stated as he stopped and turned to him. "So, what would you like to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Takanuva spoke. "What happened here? To the city?"

Turaga Dume's face turned grim and he closed his eyes as he recalled the memories that he needed to tell the tale. Long ago, the city was at peace, there was no need for conflict, and if conflict arrived, the Toa were there to settle the dispute. They were Lhikan, Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Nuju, and Matau. That was all changed, when Makuta Teridax fought and sent his brother, Mata Nui, into a deep slumber. He had his body placed under constant guard, so that no Toa could ever hope to reaching the Great Spirit and waking him up. With his brother effectively gone, Teridax was free to do as he pleased. He attacked Metru Nui with his followers, his army, and nearly overnight, the city had been overrun. The attack had been so sudden that the Toa did not have enough time to react, and one by one, they fell.

Dume himself had been captured and placed in the prison block in Po-Metru, if it weren't for Vhisola and her team, who currently at the time included Ahkmou, he would most likely still be imprisoned. His people were either turned into slave laborers, or were corrupted with Shadow Leeches, which turned the Matoran into unwavering loyal members of Teridax's legion. During a raid on a Ga-Metru prison camp, Ahkmou was captured and was hauled away. It was assumed that he was brought to the Coliseum where he struck a deal with Teridax, that if he spared him he would reveal the names of Matoran who were destined to become Toa. Knowing that any Toa in the city would put a damper on his plans, he accepted Ahkmou's deal and had him transformed into a Shadow Toa, and sent him out, along with the rest of the Overseers, to find and kill these destined Matoran. His last step to victory was to completely eliminate the element of light, and when his scouts discovered the underground villages in Karda Nui, Teridax demanded that the Av-Matoran there were to be brought to Metru Nui to become Shadow Matoran as well. Which was how Metari came to the city, and thus ended Turaga Dume's tale.

Silence soon filled the room, allowing Takanuva to drink in what he had just heard. So he was technically dead in this universe, but did that also mean that Hahli was dead too? Kongu? Matoro? Hewkii? Nuparu? Jaller?? It took all of his willpower from punching the nearest pillar out of frustration. Even if this wasn't the Teridax that he had defeated in Mangaia, he wasn't going to leave this place reassured until victory was firmly in their grasp and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"If we are to ever to win, we're not going to achieve it standing around in our thoughts." Takanuva said, breaking the silence and catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Turaga Dume, do you mind if we use the basement so I may train Metari how to utilize her mask power and her element?"

Vhisola snorted. "Here I thought all Toa were experts at what they did from the get go."

"Hush." Dume shushed the laughing Vhisola before turning his attention back to Takanuva. "Use it as you see fit. If you need assistance with anything, do not hesitate to ask the Matoran. If you need to speak with me, you may find me in the study on this floor."

"Thank you very much Turaga." Takanuva replied, bowing his head in respect and motioned for Metari to follow.

"Can we watch??" Orkahm bursted out, clearly enthusiastic, but was quickly smacked upside the head by Tehutti.

Takanuva turned back to look at the Matoran, and remembering his own enthusiasm when watching the Toa Nuva practice fight against each other, he smiled. "As long as you keep a safe distance, you are more than welcome to watch. Metari, any objections?"

Metari shook her head no, and the two Toa of Light, with a parade of Matoran hot on their heels, descended down into the basement. The Matoran sat down against the wall while Vhisola helped Metari turn on the lights before the Ga-Matoran joined the others. Between the Matoran, Toa, and Turaga, an emotion that hadn't been felt for so long had washed over them.

That emotion?

It was hope.


	4. Assault on the Temple

As the days flew by Takanuva slowly felt himself start to become acquainted with the world and it's inhabitants around him. For starters, he learned that Metari was a better swimmer than he was, and Ehrye knew several bad puns, although he kept it low-key. Most importantly, the Matoran had grown to trust him alongside Metari, even Tehutti, someone who he thought he would never be able to take down from his high horse. Another plus was Metari's progress, she had come a long way from when they had first met in the Ta-Metru forge. There were even times when she even surpassed himself, which he couldn't help but well up with pride every time she did. Eventually, he had reached a conundrum. He had taught her all that the Toa Nuva had taught him. But was she truly ready was the big question. Her overconfidence was something that Takanuva still needed to get under control, as well as her temper. Takanuva might as well admit that she had a temper worse that Tahu's, and that was something Tahu would love to challenge if he were here.

Aside from all the training Takanuva had put Metari through, there was the occasion that they went out with the Matoran; either to run patrols of their own around the perimeter of the Temple or go on raids on the Ga-Metru prison camps that were littered around. It was such a rewarding feeling when they managed to drive back the Vahki and free the Matoran from a fate worse than death. On the other hand, a crushing feeling of remorse and guilt filled Takanuva when they were the ones forced to retreat. During one of these raids, Tehutti was pinned by a Rahkshi of Fear, even as he screamed in terror that they leave him behind, Takanuva refused. Seeing the Onu-Matoran trapped like that, it reminded him of that time he and Jaller and the Toa Nuva faced off against six Rahkshi at Kini Nui. There was no way that he would have a repeat performance of that night. Metari probably hadn't seen Takanuva fight that furiously before, but he didn't care, as long as the Matoran was safe then that was all that mattered. When they had made it back to the Temple she questioned him about it, and he told her what had happened, leaving those who were there anonymous.

Day fell into night, the Matoran lead the way back to the Temple of the Great Spirit, the lot of them chattering excitedly about what had happened that day. They had pulled off what had seemed to be the impossible for the longest time ever: they had defeated an Overseer. Namely Brutaka, and Takanuva could see how the looming behemoth had earned his name. He was a hulking figure with blues and golds, eyes as red as a Turahk's armor, and electrically charged rotating blades that had easily toppled an overconfident Metari. What had been a vicious fight was brought to an end by the quick thinking of the two Toa and Tehutti. Takanuva and Metari had used their powers of light to form a hard light line, using it to trip up the distracted Brutaka, who was deflecting the discs fired at him from the Resistance Team and those they had freed so far. As the titan fell Tehutti took aim and fired, scoring a well needed hit with a teleportation disc. While the teleport itself didn't move Brutaka very far, it gave the Toa and the Matoran enough time to free the rest of the prisoners and get the heck out of dodge. So naturally, the Resistance Team were whooping and hollering about it all the way they crossed the bridge to home.

Metari was beside them, just as giddy as they were as they closed in on the Temple. Takanuva hung back from the group, distracted by his own thoughts. Victory seemed too easily attained today, he couldn't shake the thought that Brutaka had intentionally let them win, let their spirits get up. If that was the case, he couldn't let his guard down even as those relished in glee. The Matoran led the way inside and instantly ran off to tell Turaga Dume what had just happened; Metari followed after them partially but stopped when she noticed that Takanuva was hanging back.

"Hey, Takanuva?"

"Huh, what?" The Toa of Light snapped to attention, broken away from his thoughts. "Sorry, did you need something?"

A concerned frown pulled at Metari's face. "You okay? You don't seem like your usual self."

"Oh..." He paused and looked to the side for a second before offering her a weak smile and shaking his hand dismissively. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking about what had happened today. Nothing too serious."

That didn't seem to relax her one little bit, as she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If there's anything bothering you, you don't have to hold back. We're partners, so if you have something on your mind, I'm here to listen."

Takanuva shut his eyes, then opened them to look at her, his smile now gone. "Actually, there is one thing, but I'd prefer to talk about this in private. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Metari replied as she shook her head. "Let's move this conversation outside."

Nodding in agreement he pushed the door open behind him and let Metari pass through first before he himself followed, leaving it ajar to let the Matoran know that they had stepped out. She had taken a seat at the edge of the bridge, kicking her feet as she stared up at the night sky that had opened up in front of them. He joined her side, laying arms in his lap and looked on to the Silver Sea. After a moment of awkward silence, Metari hummed thoughtfully.

"So, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's..." He paused with a sigh. "You feel like today's battle was easier than the others we've been through?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it to ponder his question.

"...You're right, I didn't notice that before. Brutaka would've put up a better fight than that." The rookie Toa replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. If that's the case, then maybe-" Takanuva began.

"-Teridax knows that we're fighting back?" Metari interrupted.

"I was going to say he's plotting something, but yeah, that as well." He straightened up his posture, placing his hands on the stone bridge that they sat on. What she said next nearly made him fall off.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go pay Teridax a little visit." She had suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Takanuva snapped, immediately looking at Metari with a surprised look.

"Why not?!" Metari looked back at him, just as taken back. "I'm ready! I can take him!"

"No, you're not ready." He continued, tone becoming deadly serious, "Teridax isn't some being you walk up to and say 'Hey lets fight'. He is the Master of Shadows and shouldn't be taken lightly." Takanuva knew that he should be one to talk, he had done exactly that in Mangaia. Ironic. "Point is, we need a plan if we want to win."

"Then what's the plan huh?" Agitation rose in her voice as she climbed to her feet. "Wait until Teridax comes to us? If that's the case then no thanks." She turned and hopped off the ledge, headed back towards Ga-Metru.

"Metari!" Takanuva spun around and grabbed her wrist, yanking her backwards. "I agree, it's a stupid idea if we let him come to us, but that's not the plan! We still don't know if he has traps set around the Coliseum or if it's simply a straight shot to him. Currently he has the high ground and we have the low ground figuratively speaking. We need to find if he has any openings or loose ends."

"But what if he doesn't have any?" Her tone continued to rise, jerking her wrist out of his grasp. "What if he's bullet proof and he has no way in, then what do we do smarty pants. I don't want to wait anymore, and I'm done looking for answers. I just want to get in, kick him into orbit and back out again."

"That'll only get us killed in the process! You need to listen to yourself Metari, for once in your life!" He stepped closer, enough that they were nearly mask to mask. "You need to listen to yourself and acknowledge that you're not invincible. Whenever we've been on missions you've never taken the easy road, you always choose the road that sounds good in your head but in actuality it never works out. Tell me one time that one of your ideas has actually worked. One time."

Metari's hardened gaze lessened as she thought, and as she thought, she took a step back and looked away, desperately scrambling for a moment where she was actually successful.

"You can't think of one can you?" Takanuva asked, and when he got no answer he crossed his arms. "That's your problem Metari, you're overconfident. You think you can do anything, but even we Toa have limits. I've been trying to help you realize this but you keep pushing me away. You can't always go in full force or else you'll hurt yourself or others! You have to think strategically about what you should do and what your opponent might do!"

"Oh, you have?" Her glare had returned, her hands forming fists. "Well it doesn't feel like it. It feels like you're holding me back! Keeping me restrained!"

"No, Metari, that's not what I-" Takanuva reached out for her, meaning to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Takanuva barely had enough time to raise his arms defensively as Metari unholstered her boomerang and slashed at him with an uppercut. The force of the blow was enough to throw him into the doors which slammed shut with a thud and sent him to his knees. Metari stood there, glaring at Takanuva in an offensive crouch. He pulled himself to his feet, dusted himself off, then looked up with a dejected look. He had put a lot of hope that she would at least understand, even if a little, but he was wrong. When Takanuva didn't say anything or move, Metari huffed and shouldered her boomerang and headed down the staircase to her right.

"I'm going on a patrol." Her voice growled out. "Don't even bother following me or sending someone after me."

He watched the rookie Toa disappear around the side of the building before rubbing his temple. She was really really stubborn and set in her ways, which was a huge problem. If Gali or Onua were here, they might have better luck talking some sense into her. But they weren't, were they? The door behind him rattled and he heard it open behind him. He turned, and saw Ehrye standing behind him.

"Toa Takanuva? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes. ...no." The Toa of Light replied, stepping back to let the Ko-Matoran step outside.

"I could hear you two arguing on the other side of the Temple." Ehrye continued, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Oh... Sorry, you shouldn't have heard that..." Great, now Takanuva felt horrible and embarrassed.

"...Do you...do you want me to go after her? Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid?" The Ko-Matoran offered.

He knew it would go against her request, but knowing history and it's ability to repeat itself, Takanuva nodded. "That's very kind of you. I think I'm the last being she wants to see right now."

With a nod of his own Ehrye quickly jogged past the Toa of Light and down the staircase that Metari had descended minutes earlier. When he too disappeared from sight he turned his head skyward, to a place where two moons typically shone in the night sky that he called home.

"Mata Nui help and guide us..." He muttered quietly.

Those words said he passed inside the building and closed the door behind him. He did not even notice the crouched gargoyle like shadow that had taken up residence at the top of one of the towers, and she had seen everything. Her journey would be a long one, but only an idiot would go by foot. After all, she had the shadows at her disposal. The Shadow Ga-Matoran hopped down from her perch and ran back towards Ga-Metru. She was looking for something, something that a passerby that would've ignored or thought that their eyes were playing a trick on them. This illusion was actually a shadow portal, teleporting the user to anywhere their heart desired. Soon she came across one of these portals, and ran right for it. Any other being would've hit the wall, but it enveloped her, and took her to the halls of the Coliseum. Running left, right, forward, bam! The Shadow Ga-Matoran was knocked back as she ran face first into something hard and landed on her back. When she pushed herself up, she found herself under the glare of Toa Ahkmou.

"Watch where you're going brat, next time I hope you run into a Rahkshi of hunger." He hissed at the Matoran.

"You watch!" She snapped back. "I have important news for Teridax!"

"Yeah?" Ahkmou scoffed. "Well get in line, I have to tell him how I lost the brat in Ta-Metru."

"You lost Metari?" The Shadow Ga-Matoran snickered, then burst out laughing until she was grappled by the mask and jerked around by the Shadow Toa of Stone.

"You better shut your yap before I rip you limb from-" He snarled.

"I know where she is." She replied in a sing-song voice.

This phrase ceased Ahkmou's throttling as he looked at the Matoran dumb founded. A coy smile soon played onto the Matoran's face as she giggled.

"Let me guess, you want me to show you where she is." She hummed.

"Don't show me, tell me." Ahkmou hissed quietly, looking left and right making sure no one else was eavesdropping.

"Fine." The Matoran shrugged her shoulders. "She's pow-wowing with another Toa of Light at the Temple of the Great Spirit. And since I'm patient with scouting, unlike you, the Metru Nui Resistance Team and possibly Turaga Dume are all huddled around a campfire. How's that for a haul?"

The Shadow Toa of Stone shoved the Matoran away from him and began to stalk down the hall.

"You better be telling the truth, or I'll make you wish you had never been created." Ahkmou spat over his shoulder.

"Hey, at least you won't be chewed out about how much of a failure you are." She followed after him, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Shut your mouth Nixie!" He didn't even pay attention as he sharply whistled to get the attention of a squad of Rahkshi, then motioned with his hand for them to follow him, which they did promptly.

Crossing her arms she rolled her eyes and leaned in the doorway as she watched them take off for Ga-Metru. One thing was for sure though, the Resistance were in for a very nasty wake up call. The thought alone widened her smile.

Back at the Temple, the doors creaked open, the early morning sun jetting in and illuminating the place. Dust particles filtered through the air, floating gently around in the light. The two that had entered the Temple just now were Metari and Ehrye after spending the entire night outside. The Ko-Matoran, while he was fast asleep in Metari's arms, had not only calmed her down, but he had also convinced her that she had been kind of a bitch to Takanuva and owed him an apology. All this time he had been helping her out which she was thoroughly thankful for, and she had returned his kindness by spitting in his face. She adjusted her hold on Ehrye before hopping up the spiral staircase and to the cleared out room above them. Sleeping duffles littered the floor, most of them were occupied by the other Matoran. Takanuva was sitting down on the ground on the far side of the room, near a door which led to Turaga Dume's quarters. His arms were draped across his knees and his head was bowed, shoulders rising and falling as he rested. Metari gently placed Ehrye down on a bedroll before quietly approaching the other Toa of Light, crouching down in front of him. A tentative hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but she pulled it back as he made a groan in his sleep. Ultimately Metari decided not to wake him, after all, she was probably the last being he wanted to see right now.

Sleep beckoning on the horizon, she moved to the opposite side of the room and slumped down to the ground. She stared at Takanuva, wondering how she would even start her apology, her head starting to bob as she fought to stay awake. Just before she could close her eyes they shot wide open. Time slowed to a crawl, and for a second she thought she was hearing things until she heard a low, drumming hum drew closer to the Temple. That couldn't be what she thought it was, she pulled herself back to her feet, literally jumping back downstairs and running towards the front door. To her horror she had forgotten to close them behind her, and if she remembered correctly, only one door had been opened a tad, they weren't both wide open like that. Metari's head frantically flicked around, looking for a shimmer, a displacement, anything. Her panicked state picked up nothing, so that meant running back upstairs and waking the others. Once back on the second floor she darted over to Takanuva and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Takanuva!" When she got no answer, she shook him harder. "Wake up, Takanuva! We've got company!"

The Toa of Light groaned as he was drawn out of his slumber and into the panicked face of Metari. His drowsy stupor was soon snapped away to alarm when he saw a Guurahk reeling it's staff of disintegration back and taking aim at Metari's head.

"Move!!"

Takanuva grasped Metari's forearm and rolled them both to the side before the Rahkshi could strike her down, Takanuva crouching over her. Their split second of peace was shattered, quite literally, as a neighboring Panrahk broke the flooring beneath them and sent them both spilling to the floor below them. Metari could hear the mix of worried shouts and panicked screams of the Matoran above them as the Rahkshi captured them. She started to move back to her feet when she saw a war hammer right in front of her face. A panicked yelp and a quick scooch back later revealed the owner of the war hammer.

"Sister!" Ahkmou cheered. "It's been too long, how have you been faring on the losing side?"

She felt herself glare at him with an accompanying snarl at the comment. "I'm not your sister. And you're not my brother."

"Oh..." The Shadow Toa of Stone feigned to be hurt, leaning forward and placing a hand over his heartstone. "You wound me sister. How could you say that to your own brother?"

"Because she knows better not to trust you." Takanuva interjected, offering Metari a hand, "Leave this place, now, this is your only warning."

Metari took Takanuva's hand and was hauled upwards, her shoulder behind his. Under his breath, she heard him mutter, "Stay behind me for right now. When he makes a move, I'll stun him with a blast of light, then you can make your move." To this, she gave a small, unnoticeable nod of understanding.

"My only warning?" Ahkmou leaned back and laughed. "I thought that you Toa were more agreeable than this."

"You've threatened my friends and put them at risk." Takanuva snapped back. "For that, I have no time making accords with the enemy."

"So you want to play with the big boys that badly huh?" He continued to taunt, readying his war hammer. "Then come on then little Toa, let's see what you're made of!"

With a battle cry Ahkmou charged recklessly towards them, just as Takanuva predicted. He formed an orb of light and tossed it right towards the Shadow Toa, and a blinding white flash later he had his head in a hand as he stumbled backwards. Metari took that as a moment to strike and pushed past Takanuva, jumping up and readying to swing her boomerang. A sharp jolt of pain struck her side, her world instantly became a blur of browns and tans as she went crashing into one of the pillars that supported the room above. Takanuva jerked his head back to Ahkmou, who was laughing to himself, perfectly fine.

"Seriously?! You think a little flashbang to distract some Rahkshi is going to work against me?" Ahkmou sneered. "Give me a challenge little Toa of Light, something that I can boast about, something that the Matoran won't be forgetting anytime soon when you're dead."

Drawing his staff of light Takanuva clashed with Ahkmou, trading blow for blow. For every two strikes Takanuva got in, Ahkmou got in three. The power behind them was unspeakable, nearly knocking the wind out of him a few times. Metari soon re-joined the fight, tripping up the Shadow Toa of Stone with a well aimed throw then, when the boomerang returned to it's owner, smacked him as hard as she could. He sailed right into the Suva, the destruction of the sacred monument kicking up stone and dust. It didn't last for long though as Ahkmou jumped out of the carnage and right back into battle. As the fight pressed on, the three Toa struggling to come out on top, Metari was feeling the effects of fatigue, it was starting to set in faster than she would've liked. Takanuva picked up on it, so did Ahkmou, who sneered in early victory. He just had to wait for an opportunity, like now, when Takanuva knocked him back for some space. The Shadow Toa stumbled and fell, and felt the grit of the now destroyed Suva between his fingers. So, in a cheating move, he grabbed himself a handful and flung the debris into Takanuva's eyes. He tried to shield his eyes, but he acted too slow and was resorted to rubbing the sand out so he could see once more. With the more experienced user of light out of the way, Ahkmou had Metari all to himself. It didn't take him long to knock her off-balance and a hammer strike later sent her sailing into a Leerahk, who was rushing in with the others to assist Ahkmou in battle.

When Takanuva recovered his vision, he saw the Guurahk and Panrahk from earlier, along with a Vorahk, two colored red and gold, another red and orange, and an eighth blue and green. But where was...

"Takanuva!!!"

The panicked scream made his head jerk towards the sound. Horror filled him as he saw the Leerahk standing on Metari's neck, her hands scraping against the Rahkshi's staff as it lowered, then slipped and stabbed her, letting out a blood curdling scream.

Every part of him felt prickled at the horrifying sound, he acted on instinct running towards Metari and the Leerahk, dread had taken over his senses, and he ignored the fact he had been surrounded. The Vorahk threw it's staff over Takanuva's head and jerked it against his neck. Coughing he dropped his staff, putting his own hands on the Rahkshi's weapon. His strength was quickly sapped to almost nothing, but he still fought on, weakly pushing against the staff and scraping his feet against the floor. Ahkmou sauntered up to Takanuva, looking calm about the chaos around him with a sickening smile on his face, a sight that unnerved the Toa. He was soon mask to mask with the Shadow Toa of Stone, and he leaned forward to whisper something to him.

"Take this as my final warning little Toa." Ahkmou purred. "Cross us again, and your masks will be mine."

Then he saw nothing. Heard nothing. Only pain and darkness.


	5. Fractured

_'I think someone has plans for you that are greater than your stature would suggest. Perhaps you are to be a hero like the Toa. I do not know......You are an absolute in these uncertain times......your future is an empty book. You must find your own destiny......'_

A low groan escaped Takanuva's mouth. Every muscle in his body ached and refused to move, all he could do was lay there covered in a blanket of pain. His mind, blank as the snow on Mount Ihu, grabbed at his memories. He remembered being woken up with a start, there were Rahkshi, they had taken the Matoran, there was Ahkmou, who had proven a tougher fight than he initially imagined, and then there was...

"Mitari!"

He shot up from the ground and instantaneously keeled over, clutching his stomach as he continued to groan. That was right, he had his strength sapped by a Vorahk before being sucker punched in the gut. But as he grumbled about his pain he realized that Ahkmou had spared them. He hadn't moved Takanuva or Metari an inch, nor were either of them dead. Or they were dead and they were watching the island from beyond the grave. No, they couldn't be dead, a pain this bad was enough evidence that he was still alive. Taking deep breaths Takanuva grabbed his staff of light and, using it as a support, managed to get himself to his feet. The Temple was an absolute mess. The floor completely above had been completely wiped out, along with the staircase that led up there. It'd be nearly impossible to get back up there now, even harder to traverse safely without falling through. Several pillars had been destroyed due to their conflict with Ahkmou, the Suva had been completely converted to dust, and the doors had been blown off of their hinges. Not far away, Takanuva spotted the motionless body of Metari crumpled into a ball on the floor, her boomerang not far away, along with the shoulder bag that Vhisola had toted around during her time here. His mind snapped back to the memory, the Lerahk, her bone chilling cry.

Gritting his teeth he holstered his staff on his back and forced himself to walk over to the Toa. It was painful, but he had to inspect Metari's condition. Reaching her side he fell to his knees and cautiously turned her over.

"No..."

What had been her right eye socket had been melted away from the toxic poison that was laced in the Rahkshi's staff, a long fracture ran up and had cracked a part of her mask off. Takanuva fell into a stunned silence. How could he have let this happen? He felt responsible for her injury, if he hadn't fallen for such a stupid ploy, if he hadn't...if he... Takanuva closed his eyes and turned his head away. His mind was racing too fast for his liking, he couldn't think straight. He needed to breath, he needed to think. How did Gali save Tahu that one time when he got scratched by a Lerahk? After pondering in his thoughts, he had remembered that she had used her healing waters to cleanse him of his poisoning. But Takanuva was uncertain that he had similar healing powers, it was something he hadn't asked about before. As he racked his mind for a similar place realization came to him. The pool in the basement, it was a pool of pure water, unlike the liquid protodermis that surrounded the Temple and the rest of Metru Nui. Maybe he could use that to clear out as much as the poison as he could. It'd be something, but it'd only be a temporary solution.

 _'Better than nothing.'_ Takanuva thought to himself.

He reached forward and picked up the mask fragment that had broken off of Metari's mask. They needed to find someone to repair her mask, to do that they were going to need everything. Speaking of everything, the Temple was no longer a safe place to hide. They needed a new place now, some place where they never would think of to look for them.

Takanuva leaned down, keeping mindful of her injury and lifted her up as he did with Jaller. She was a lot lighter than he was expecting, her limp head tilted towards him. He decided that he'd get her downstairs first, then would come back upstairs to grab her boomerang, the mask fragment, and Vhisola's bag. Grunting, he readjusted his hold on her and carefully wobbled over to the stairs to the basement. By wobbling, he moved like an awkward newborn Ussal crab all the way downstairs.

To his surprise, the basement was the place that was trashed the least, there were some signs that there had been a struggle, and there was now a gaping hole in the side of the wall that led out to the Silver Sea. In the center of the room, where the Suva would've been on the upper floor, was the pool that he had recollected. He laid her down gently next to the edge of the pool, then turned and headed back upstairs. He first picked up the fragment, then the bag, which he placed the fragment inside of. As he reached for her weapon, there was a thud outside and his head snapped in the direction. Takanuva couldn't see them, but he could hear the Vahki outside. He scooped up the weapon and hid behind one of the pillars. There were heavy footsteps as they entered the temple, as he peeked around the corner he saw two Bordahk surveying the carnage. They seemed to be following a patrol routine, they walked towards the doors and acted as guards for a moment or two, before heading outside and descending opposite staircases to walk the perimeter around the broken Temple. Takanuva took this opportunity to swiftly yet quietly move back downstairs.

A gasp made him freeze in his steps, and he looked over to Metari. She was awake, kneeling at the edge of the pool as she had been examining her injury. With a solemn look he walked over to her and sat down in front of her. There was no better way to put it, she was not fit to be fighting like this, and with the Vahki patrolling above they needed to leave this place as soon as possible. He cleared his throat, ready to speak, but Metari beat him to the punch.

"Takanuva, I..." She paused and huffed, looking down, then back at him. "Last night, on the bridge, I didn't mean to, I was-"

She was stopped mid sentence when Takanuva placed a finger over her mouth, then spoke. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. You were frustrated and I only made it worse. But we have to keep quiet, there are Vahki patrolling above us."

"So how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"I'm working on it." He whispered. "While I think of a way to get out of here could you do me a favor and flush out your wound? See if you can get any of the lingering poison out."

Metari nodded to his idea, and turned to the pool to start washing away at the indentation as quietly as she could while Takanuva stood up to wander around the room. He still couldn't wrap his head around why Ahkmou spared them. Ahkmou literally had them at his mercy, he could have killed them, imprisoned them, tortured them, converted them to Makuta's servants. Then it hit him. The Shadow Toa was toying with them, like a Muaka hunting a Mahi. Soon Metari joined his side, notified by the hand on his shoulder. She looked better, not by much, but at least the sickly green color had mostly faded away. That didn't mean she wasn't cured from her poisoning.

"How's your eye?" Takanuva asked, concerned.

"I can't see anything..." Metari replied, her voice downcast as she dropped her hand from his shoulder. "I'm blind."

That was the last thing he had wanted to hear. With her eyesight gone she wouldn't be able to see anyone or anything coming from her righthand side. Victory seemed to be slipping from their grasp faster and faster.

"Right, so, need some help with the plan?" She asked, shaking her head, trying to change the subject.

"That would be nice, two heads are better than one." Takanuva confirmed, turning to face her.

"Normally, I would try to figure out their schedules," Metari started, "but we don't have time to sit and muck around to figure that-"

The sounds of stones falling and hitting the floor caught their attention, their eyes widening as they saw a Bordahk head sticking through the ceiling, readying a disc to be fired.

"Scatter!" Takanuva commanded, and the two Toa dove to opposite sides.

Metari was literally scrambling, then got a hold of her footing and ran to pick up her boomerang. It was silently agreed that neither of them were fit to fight, so for now their only option was to run like hell. Takanuva made a break for the hole in the wall, planning to have them swim to safety, but several more Bordahk were flying in and cut off their path. They were ultimately forced to go upstairs, where they immediately were surrounded by more Vahki that Takanuva cared to count. The two of them continued to press on, dodging the discs fired from their mouths and jerking out of the way from their staves of loyalty. He never thought that they would make it outside alive but they did, and that small triumph only made him run double time, Metari hot on his heels. The Vahki were relentless as they were cunning, chasing them all the way down the bridge and into Ga-Metru, throwing surprise encounters at them around every other corner and constantly bombarding them with attacks as the two ran. Takanuva all the while had been keeping in mind to make more left turns than right, and when they were turning right he swung wide so she knew where they were going. He slid around a corner, and when Metari followed him, he was gone. Panic filled her, but she knew that she had to keep moving.

She jumped over a Bohrok tunnel, halfway over, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. A scream started to take form, but was cut off by Takanuva who slapped his hand over her mouth. The thunder of the Vahki soon came upon them, and one by one, they ran by the tunnel in which they hid in, until their march soon faded into the distance. Silence fell in, until a nervous laugh from Metari broke the calm. Takanuva soon joined her, they both could not believe that they had pulled that off. Their laughter was cut short however, as his footing began to slip then gave away, sending the two spilling down the tunnel. They tumbled out of the tunnel and into an open underground area, the two of them groaning from their fall. Takanuva was the first to recover, holding his head and coming face first with a spear. He jerked back, expecting to see a Rahkshi or something equally worse when he found a Ta-Matoran, wearing a Huna, was glaring at him.

"State your business." He growled.

"We don't mean you any harm." Takanuva held up his hands, and nudged at Metari to do the same. "We were running away from a squad of Vahki when we fell down here."

"By accident?" He continued to question, not letting up. "Or under their influence?"

"By accident." Metari was the one to answer.

The Toa of Light could see fear in the Matoran's eyes, and as Takanuva looked around he could see many more Matoran behind him, all from different Metrus. The Ta-Matoran seemed to ponder their answer for a split second before readjusting his grip on his spear and aiming it at his forehead.

"I don't like your answer stranger." The Ta-Matoran snarled. "You have ten seconds to come back the way you came. One, two-"

"Wait!!"

Takanuva and Metari looked past the Ta-Matoran, and the Ta-Matoran turned back to see a Po-Matoran scrambling towards them. He eventually reached them, flopping down and quickly adjusting his Kaukau, placing a hand on the spearholder's hand.

"Don't hurt them, they're telling the truth!" He urged, trying to make him lift the spear up and away. "This is the Toa who saved me back in Ta-Metru, from the Nuurahk!"

"This Toa?" The Ta-Matoran questioned, using the spear to point at Takanuva.

"Yes!" The Po-Matoran threw his hands up.

There was a moment of silence, then the Ta-Matoran glared at the Toa of Light, jerking his head in the direction of the other Matoran. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Unlike the Po-Matoran who claimed that he knew him, Takanuva couldn't remember where he had seen this fellow before. Until he recalled his first night here in this universe, where he had saved a bunch of Matoran from a Vahki caravan.

"Yes, yes he does." He responded, which seemed to enlighten the Matoran. "I'm Takanuva, this is Metari, we're both Toa of Light."

"See?! He's a friend!" The Po-Matoran proclaimed.

"...Fine. He can stay. But she has to go." The Ta-Matoran turned the spear on Metari now.

"No!" The Po-Matoran shook his head. "If Takanuva says she's a friend, then she gets to stay too!"

"You're endangering us all Panihi!" The Ta-Matoran snarled. He soon huffed and shouldered his spear. "Fine, but they're staying in your hut. If they really are under the Vahki's influence, then you'll be the first to fall, and I won't be able to tell you 'I told you so'. So let me say it now. I told you so."

On that note, the Ta-Matoran stormed off, grumbling under his breath. The crowd of Matoran who had watched the whole thing were now looking between one another, whispering nervously. The Matoran known as Panihi let out a sigh then turned back to Takanuva and Metari with a weak smile.

"I'm real sorry about Tikumu. Ever since Tio and Mio died, he's been extra prickly with newcomers." He explained as the Toa pulled themselves to their feet.

"I don't blame him." Takanuva agreed, remembering his first encounter with Tehutti.

"As he said, my name's Panihi." He introduced himself with a smile. "I'm glad that we finally meet again, because I never got to thank you properly for saving me back then."

Takanuva offered the Matoran a small smile back. "Think nothing of it. I was only doing my duty."

Panihi's gaze soon fell on Metari, and his smile faded when he saw the melted hole in her eye socket. "Um...you've got a...a bit of a...um..."

"What? Oh..." Metari lifted a hand and covered her injured eye. "A Lerahk got the jump on me. I'll be fine."

That didn't seem to stop the Po-Matoran from staring, in fact, his stare seemed to be more of that of thoughtful. "...You know I know another Ta-Matoran who's a mask maker. If we go meet him I'm sure he'll be more than happy to repair your mask."

"You'd do that for her?" Takanuva asked.

"But of course!" Panihi nodded. "You saved my life so now I owe you a favor! Come on, he lives over this way!"

Panihi motioned with his hand and took off with a brisk jog, turned back and motioned again with a little more insistence. The two Toa exchanged glances before Takanuva nodded. He, acting as Metari's right eye, guided her down and into the wide cavern below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was revising the chase scene the thought of the Vahki sticking it's head through a hole in the floor to investigate what was making noise in the basement was too good not to resist. I told my friend Kass (helpfulsin on Tumblr) about it, and after laughing for a good minute she said that "Vahki would've made an excellent Jack Torrance if it were auditioning for The Shining". Heeeeeeeere's Bordahk!


	6. A Unified Cause

The three walked in the caverns in relative silence, around them Matoran watched from afar. They looked nervous, scared, among many other things. One thing that Takanuva saw in particular were the Bohrok capsules that were lined up in rows on the walls around them. They were all empty, broken out of, and the now empty containers were being used by the Matoran who lived under Ga-Metru. He looked over to Metari, her scar wasn't getting any easier to look at, her head focused on the Matoran ahead of her. His arm nudged hers to get her attention, not wanting to startle her or take her off guard, but she did not look back. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. A frown pulled at Takanuva's mouth and he looked back at the leading Matoran. He took a left turn down the hallway, the Bohrok capsules now becoming far and few between. Finally, the Toa of Light could no longer tolerate the uncomfortable silence.

"Panihi, may I ask you something?" Takanuva questioned, his head looking to some Matoran who had waved at him, at which he waved back.

"Of course Toa Takanuva! What would you like to know?" The Po-Matoran perked up.

"If you, and everyone else here are opposing Teridax, why didn't you get in touch with the Resistance Team?" The Toa of Light asked.

"Oh we did, don't doubt me for a second." Panihi answered calmly, now taking a right turn. "It was a mutual agreement between Tikumu, Vhisola and Tehutti that we should keep our separate ways. The Resistance Team are a lot gutsier than us, we just want to stay low and out of trouble. We're mask makers, carvers, teachers, many other things. We're not meant to fight, fighting is to be left to the Toa and those who have a death wish."

So they had left their trust into a handful of Matoran and a Toa who they doubted. Takanuva frowned and sighed. "The Resistance Team has fallen."

The chatter from the onlookers around them fell dead, Panihi stopped on a dime. Slowly, he turned to look up at Takanuva and Metari.

"What...?" Panihi sounded nervous.

"What he says is true." Metari confirmed grimly. "Ahkmou and his Rahkshi attacked the Great Temple where we were staying. We never saw it coming."

"Wait, so if they attacked, why didn't he...?" The Po-Matoran continued, looking for answers.

"I believe he's toying with us." Takanuva responded. "If my suspicions are correct, he might try to use the team as a bargaining chip. But as Toa, we will look for alternative solutions to save your friends."

The Matoran around them chattered between each other, concern and worry spreading through the ranks like a wildfire.

"Our situation may be bleak, even so, that doesn't mean we should throw in the sculpting tool and give up." The Toa of Light spoke up, his head orbiting around the wide hallway.

"He's right." Metari joined him, lifting her head slightly. "Giving up isn't going to get us anywhere. If we ever want to take the city back, you have to start believing in yourselves. While the Resistance Team may have fallen, look at what they had done. They were able to free those that were doomed to a terrible fate, they were able to put a damper in Overseer Brutaka's plans. Sure, they may have been small victories, but it's the small victories that count towards the ultimate goal in the end. Look at me, I may not look like much right now, but I've learned so much from staying under Takanuva's tutelage. I've improved, I've learned things that I hadn't thought of before." Metari took a deep breath and motioned her hands in front of her in a in-conclusion motion. "What I'm saying is, you can be so much more if you dare to break away from what you're familiar with and do something to make change happen."

A small smile cracked at Takanuva's mouth, bowing his head in approval. The nervous looks of the Matoran continued to form around them. Metari had said what she had wanted to say, but when she saw that no Matoran had reacted to her comment her shoulders slumped. With a partial deep breath, long sigh, she looked back at Panihi, who was looking up at Metari.

"Lets just...get to your friend shall we?" She said with a weak smile.

"Ah, yeah, it's this way." Panihi pointed and hopped off.

It wasn't much of a walk to the mask maker's place, but when they arrived there, there were no signs of life in the makeshift forge. Still, the Po-Matoran motioned the two Toa of Light inside.

"If you wait here, I'll run off and find Niho." Panihi explained. "I think I might know where he is. I won't be long."

Before Takanuva could say a word the Po-Matoran took off like a shot, disappearing around the corner. Metari had taken to a corner in the room, far from the forge. Her head was still bowed, her arms crossed and cupping her elbows. It was clear that she wanted to be left alone, but he still needed to talk to her, put any concerns to rest. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He sighed, knowing that his next words might make her temper spark.

"Back at the Temple, when I said that I didn't want you to challenge Teridax, I wasn't holding you back. If we went in recklessly, we would simply be repeating the same mistakes that I made when I fought my Teridax." He started.

"You've faced off against him before?" Her head lifted to look at him.

"Yes, while I had my quick wit with me, he could've easily overpowered me if I hadn't been careful. I unfortunately became reckless during the final moments and I died, but I was brought back." His tone was somber as he recalled the memories. "I wouldn't want the same for you, and I don't know if we would be able to bring you back if you died."

Her head looked away, but Takanuva moved into her line of sight, when she averted her gaze again he did the same thing, this time with a stern look.

"Metari, I need you to understand." He explained. "While you may be your own Toa, you are not invincible. I hoped that you would have learned that by now instead of having it explained to you. I hoped that you would understand, so you wouldn't have to make the wrong choice, so you wouldn't have a painful reminder for your mistakes." He sighed. "But that is in the past, it's why we--"

"But..." She cut in, shaking his hand off her shoulder, "But when you threw that thing, I thought I could do something against Ahkmou. Because I rushed in like an idiot, I'm now in blind in one eye! How am I going to defeat Teridax now?!"

Takanuva pressed a finger against her mouth, looking stern. "If you would let me finish, what has happened in the past is in the past. It's why we learn from our mistakes. I thought that he would've been stunned as well. That's why we learn, we improve, and we triumph. I was going to assist you in fighting him, and I will keep to my word. We may have the odds against us, but we're not going to do it alone."

He let his finger fall back to his side as he observed Metari. She seemed to think about what he had said, then looked up at him and nodded. The Toa of Light smiled and patted her on the top of her head, as he would do with a friend.

"Don't worry, we'll do something about your mask, defeat Teridax, and free Metru Nui, together." Takanuva reassured the other Toa of Light.

Metari returned his smile, but their attention was soon caught by a small cough. The two turned to the sound of the noise and Metari nudged the hand off her head. In the doorway was Panihi, behind him was a Ta-Matoran wearing a Calix, and a Le-Matoran wearing a modified Kadin with a scope on the left hand side.

"Is this a bad time? Do you need a minute to keep talking or...?" Panihi asked, pushing his two index fingers together.

"No no, we were just wrapping up." Metari answered. "Who are your friends here?"

The three Matoran moved inside the mask makers hut, the Po-Matoran leading, then Ta, then Le.

"This is Niho, he's the mask maker that I talked about earlier." The Po-Matoran introduced, gesturing a hand towards the Ta-Matoran. "Over here..." he motioned to the Le-Matoran, "...is Wirou. Wirou works with all things electrical and collaborates with Niho on a project or two if it calls for it."

"What do you mean?" Takanuva questioned.

"I'm glad you asked." Piped up the Le-Matoran. "If you can't tell this scope here," he tapped the shifting lens, "wasn't an original part of the mask I'm wearing. I had a bit of an accident long ago and I partially lost my eye sight. As I was pondering what I should do and who I should talk to when I went to Ta-Metru, it hit me. A telescopic lens. See as a mechanic with one eye I would lose my job and I would be reassigned to something else. But as I was thinking I remembered that some Ko-Metruians have their masks modified to have a scope over an eye to help in their studies. So I figured, what the heck. So I started to chip away at my mask and my Vahki assistant tried to stop me. But a few breaks later and two weeks and a half at Niho's place we had built a fully functioning scope that was able to replace my injured eye."

It was a lot of information to absorb at once, and from the excited chatter from the Le-Matoran, it was hard to keep up with him. It was also clear that he was proud of his work, determined by the prideful huff when he had finished explaining himself.

"This isn't the first time I would be attaching another scope to someone else's mask as well." Wirou picked up the silence again. "Just wanted to put that out there."

Wirou seemed confident in his abilities, and when he had finally stopped talking, the ball was in Metari's court. Takanuva, not wanting to wait much longer, moved to speak but was cut off.

"Do you mind if I ponder about it?" Metari started. "It sounds nice and all, but I can't spare the time recovering when there's a city that has to be saved."

"Oh..." The enthusiasm in his voice died down.

"Hey, I'm not turning your offer down, I would just like to think about it. When we meet again, I'll give you my final answer. Does that sound okay?" Metari said, in hopes to cheer him up.

"Sure, I can wait!" And he was back to his former self, causing the Ta-Matoran and the Po-Matoran to laugh out loud.

"You're easy to please, as always Wirou." Panihi snickered.

"Hey, why you...!"

And in a flash the Le-Matoran had flung himself at the Po-Matoran, whilst the Ta-Matoran tried to pull them apart. Laughing himself Takanuva approached the play squabble of the two Matoran and pulled them apart, a wide grin on his features.

"Now now, no roughhousing around the-"

The panicked yells of Matoran outside made them stop dead, Metari and Takanuva looking towards the doorway. It wasn't even a second when Takanuva dropped them and was hot on her heels as he followed her out of the forge. Something had definitely spooked them, as they were scattering left and right, some went further down the hallway while others took shelter inside the capsules along the walls. Takanuva drew his staff whilst Metari shifted her boomerang around her body. The two waited, for something to pop out of the walls or for something to pop out underneath their feet. First it started out low, and then it grew into heavy footsteps. A squad of Rahkshi were quick to surround the two Toa, who hunched down for a fight, waiting for the Rahkshi to strike first. As Takanuva examined each one, he noticed that he recognized them. These were the same Rahkshi who he had fought when he had first arrived. This fact seemed to register with Metari as well, as she lowered her stance into a defensive one.

"Now now, I'm pretty sure that we can resolve this in a civilized manner."

There he was, Ahkmou himself. He seemed to be in high spirits, judging by his gait and posture as he approached the two Toa. A click of his fingers signaled the yellow and green Rahkshi scream a high pitched shriek, causing them to cringe at the sound. It was a distraction loud enough for the others to jump them and make them kneel, their arms pinned behind their backs. Satisfied that they were both subdued, the Rahkshi stopped it's ear-ringing scream, Ahkmou sauntered forward and grasped Metari's chin. He forced her to look up and to the side, making a tisking noise as examined her injury.

"Poor little Toa of Light. My Rahkshi of Poison did a real number on you didn't he?" He hummed as she jerked her head away from him. "Oh, feisty! Seems like there's still some fight left in you. But how much I wonder?"

"Enough to beat you into the ground." Metari growled, her lone eye narrowing.

"Sister! Is that a way you address your brother? How rude!" A look of amusement washed over Ahkmou when he didn't get a reaction, unlike last time. "But enough formalities, I have brought word from Teridax."

"Then get it over with and leave." Takanuva hissed. "Or we'll make you leave."

"And have a repeat performance? Don't bore me." Ahkmou feigned a yawn. "He has generously offered the two of you a choice when you come to the Coliseum. You either fight each other, with the victor deciding what happens to Metru Nui. If you refuse to fight, then -- ...you know what, no. I'm not going to tell you want will happen if you refuse. It'll ruin the surprise." Another click of the fingers and the Rahkshi shoved them to the ground before rejoining the Shadow Toa's side. "I will look forward to seeing you at the Coliseum sister. You have three days to show face."

"Ahkmou--! " Metari yelled.

"Three days." The Shadow Toa of Stone repeated.

A web of shadows grew at the floor at where they stood, wrapping around them until they were covered in nothing but black. A heavy gust of sand, gravel and shadow forced the Toa to cover their eyes, when they lowered their arms, he was gone. There was no trace that he had even been in the Bohrok tunnels. Takanuva offered Metari his hand, and she stood up with his help. Concern was on his face, the same could be said for her. One thing was for sure though, there was no way that she would fight Takanuva for the fate of Metru Nui. Even if one of them beat the other, it was a silent unanimous that Teridax wouldn't keep to his end of the bargain.

The worried eyes of the Matoran soon emerged from their holes, looking around, at each other, at the Toa, then back to examining the room. They were highly pensive, expecting for a Rahkshi or a Vahki to pop out at a moments notice. They shouldered their weapons as they looked on to the worried crowd as it slowly gained numbers.

"Don't worry about him." Metari was the first to speak. "We're not going to let a creep like that push us around."

"But what about--" One Matoran started, but was silenced by Metari as she held up a hand.

"We'll think of something." She continued. "We may be backed into a corner, but we'll find a way out. Just you wait."

The false words of hope was something for them to hold onto. She didn't know what they were going to do, or how they were going to reach Teridax if they were going to refuse to fight each other. Niho, Panihi, and Wirou could be seen crowding around the door to Niho's place, and scurried back inside when the two Toa moved to head back inside. The Ta-Matoran knew that Takanuva and Metari would need a place to strategize a battle plan, and allowed them to use his study in an adjacent room from the furnace room. The two sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts, not speaking to one another, until finally Metari began to speak, and Takanuva added his own voice to the conversation. They sat there, exchanging ideas and what to do if everything went to shit. This would be their hardest challenge yet, and they wanted to be prepared for it. One move on their part or on Teridax's part could spell the fate of Metru Nui for all eternity.

As sleep started to take hold once more, Takanuva let their host know that they were going to find some place else to sleep for the night. Niho gave them directions to a vacant capsule, the three Matoran bidding them goodnight. It was a bit of a walk from his place to their temporary sleeping quarters, but the two Toa knew they had troubled the poor Ta-Matoran more than they should've. Soon as they were settled in, Takanuva fell asleep. In the early morning, Metari woke up before her tutor. Silently, she grabbed her things and made way for the exit. She cast her gaze back one last time onto the sleeping form of the Toa of Light, an expression of grief on her features. She moved back to him, placing a handwritten note near to his head and traded it for the bag that he had been carrying, so it would be the first thing he would see. With a quiet sigh, she slung the bag over her shoulders, turned and left.

_Takanuva,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without you. I'm sorry for going to the Coliseum without you. But it's_  
_the way it has to be. I know you might be thinking that I'm being reckless again or being_  
_overconfident again. It's none of those things. I made this decision for myself, and I_  
_decided that you putting your life at risk for a world that isn't even your own is a really_  
_stupid idea. Honestly, I am grateful for your help, your assistance, your words of wisdom._  
_Everything!_

 _But if you die here, if you die here because of me, or whatever may happen._  
_I'm sure that those who are waiting for you in your world will be waiting for an eternity_  
_before they lose hope in ever seeing you again. That's what we do as Toa of Light right?_  
_We bring hope. We bring peace. We bring tranquility. To take those things away from_  
_your world, I don't think I would be able to move on peacefully. So, for the sake of your_  
_world, your friends, please stay here with the Matoran. If I fail, if I die, leave this place._  
_I don't want you to become more involved than you already have._

_It has been an honor being your friend, and your sister._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Metari_


	7. Teridax's Challenge

The Coliseum had, once upon a time, brought cheer to the city. Whenever the Matoran were called here, gossip filled the lines of the civilians as they discussed what might happen as they entered the stadium. When they left, excited whispers were among them as they made way from home, some saying goodbye to old friends, others saying goodbye to new bonds. Overall it was a happier time. Now the building stood disrespected and misused. It was a place of darkness, no smiles were shared here, only the twisted grins of the Makuta as they planned their next move.

Two Zadahk stood at the one of the entrances, unwavering, never tiring. Their role was simple, to prevent from anyone from leaving or from getting inside. Yes, they could be doing something more exciting, like chasing down renegade Matoran, but somebody had to keep watch. Make sure nothing happened. Like now, when heavy footfalls were heard from a distance, soon accompanied by a dark shadow in the mist. They crouched down, ready to attack at a moment's notice of violent confrontation. The figure that stepped out of the fog was the female Toa of Light, but her colors were not of white and gold, but of black and silver. Her lone gold eye was narrowed, her right eye eroded away by the Rahkshi's poison. They let out a warning hiss, ready to pounce on the Toa. But Metari simply rose her hands above her head and tilted her head slightly downward.

"I'm not here looking for a fight." The Toa said silkily. "I wish to have a word with Teridax about the fate of this city."

The two Zadahk exchanged looks, one nodded, then the other. They dropped their offensive stance and approached the Toa of Light. The first one rid her of her boomerang and bag, slinging the weapon on it's back and the bag over it's shoulders, whilst the other cuffed the Toa with an electrical charge. A rough nudge against her back sent her walking forward once more, the two Vahki trailing behind her in a prisoner escort. The triad crossed the Coliseum floor, the place was filled upon thousands and thousands of Vahki, Rahkshi, Shadow Matoran... They crossed, and as they moved forward the crowd parted ways to let them through. Metari didn't dare to look around, even as the Rahkshi screamed in her face. She kept her head held up high, refusing to make eye contact with anything or anyone. Their march soon led them indoors, to the lobby where, in the golden days, Dume would have readied himself to speak to his people. To their left was a small staircase that led up to the podium, and also acted as a lift to take it's passengers the highest point of the city. They walked through this room and into the next. This room seemed to be a lounge like area, quite possible Turaga Dume's as well when he lived here.

To one side of the room stood a tall crimson armored warrior, eyes just as red as his armor, a wickedly curved herding blade attached to his forearm, with claws for a hand on his other arm. The other was equally tall, blue eyes complimenting her jet black frame, and talons sharp enough to easily plunge through the armor of an unsuspecting opponent. From their appearances and from what Metari had heard, these two were Sidorak and Roodaka respectively. On the other side of the room was Ahkmou, pridefully boasting his accomplishments' to a group of Shadow Matoran that were listening. Or unwillingly listening, which seemed to be more likely. While she couldn't properly see the Master of Shadows, she could feel his presence. It was sickening, it felt as the world was slowly crushing her to death. But she stayed strong and focused her will. It would only intensify from here on out, she imagined.

"--and then I put his lights out!" Ahkmou bragged, thrusting his fist forward, mimicking a punch. "You should've seen how fast that Toa of Light fell. He was more cowardly than a bunch of Gukko birds."

"Don't you mean a flock of Gukko?" Roodaka corrected with an irritated sigh, taking a moment to look over at their visitor, which Sidorak pointed out to her. "Not all of us here appreciate you inflating your ego every five minutes my dear Toa of Stone."

"I'm sorry, but have you lifted a finger to stop the Toa of Light that plague this city?" The Shadow Toa spat back. "No? Then get used to it. I'm the only one who has done something about it."

Roodaka laughed darkly. "And yet they're still here, running free to do as they please. I think if there's anyone more cowardly than them, it's the one who is gloating about his achievements."

"Are you calling me a coward?!" The Shadow Toa snarled, stomping towards her. "If you saw me out there, you would think that I could take on ten Toa of Light, no sweat!"

"Oh really?" The obsidian colored queen hummed. "So you're willing to prove yourself so eagerly." When she got no response she giggled and pointed. "Well now, here's your chance."

Ahkmou followed to where she was pointing, and for the first time, the Shadow Toa of Stone was taken off guard by what he had seen. All eyes were on Metari now, and she knew that this was all or nothing. She took a deep breath and puffed her chest pridefully, swaying herself into the room.

"What's the matter Ahkmou? Muaka got your tongue?" Metari hissed as she sauntered up to him, putting herself mask to mask with him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

It took him a moment, but he soon found his words. "A ghost? Haha, dear sister, if you were a ghost then your words would be nothing but a gentle breeze. So why are you here? Are you here to respond to Teridax's challenge? Why wouldn't you be here, unless you have a serious death wish, then I would be more than happy to grant it. Or maybe you have accepted the truth, that fighting for something that you've lost long ago is not worth it. If that's the case then let me be the first to welcome you to the Brotherhood." Ahkmou went to her right-hand side and put an arm around her shoulders. "From here on out, there will be nothing but victories in our future."

Metari scoffed, taking a few steps back with a sly smile spreading across her features. "Watch it Ahkmou, your lies are showing. Or is it that your ego is that fragile it shatters the moment you catch a hint of competition. Seems like our little Toa of Stone is nothing but a huge suck up who cries when things don't go his way."

From the corner of the room, where the Shadow Matoran were, was soon filled with hoots and hollers of approval. On top of the noise were cheers for Metari as she dragged Ahkmou through the mud. A glare from the Shadow Toa soon silenced them, but as he turned his gaze back to the Toa of Light, muffled snickers could be heard from the group. It was at this point that Ahkmou had noticed the electrical cuffs that had been slapped around her wrists. He feigned a surprised gasp, looking up at the two Zadahk that had escorted her here.

"How could you?? Treating our guest in such a manner!" He exclaimed.

He dropped his arm from her shoulder to 'snap' the bindings that constricted her wrists. It was awful tempting to rub the aches out of her wrists, but no, she still had to keep up this facade or else. Metari would have to hold out, just a little longer. Ahkmou soon moved back into sight, while he looked apologetic, the Toa of Light knew that was all a lie.

"I should apologize for their rude behavior." The Shadow Toa hummed. "We haven't had a guest for so long they must have rusted the programming for their manners out of their heads."

"Ahkmou." Sidorak snapped in a 'that's enough' tone.

"What?!" The Shadow Toa snapped back, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a looming figure.

Taking a sharp inhale he turned his back to Metari, sidestepping so she could see who had just entered the room. There was no mistaking it. The way a chill traveled up her spine, the way the air became deathly still around them, and all hope was sucked out of the vicinity... This was Teridax. He was huge compared to her, maybe two times or even two and a half times her size. His red eyes burned into her solid gold one, examining her appearance and posture. She felt compelled to narrow her eye at him and straightened up her posture. This however only seemed to amuse the Master of Shadows as she tried to impress him. After an eerie silence Ahkmou bounded over to him, like a Ussal crab chasing down an old friend.

"Teridax, you're not going to believe who I captured!" Ahkmou fibbed, grinning widely. "She was just sauntering the streets of Ga-Metru all on her lonesome. She was exhausted so I took that too my advantage and now she's here at our dispo--"

"Do not sway me with your false truths Ahkmou." Teridax growled, his voice booming around the room. "I saw through a Vahki's eyes that she voluntarily surrendered herself. As witty as you think you are, your failures are still stacked against you. If you ever hope to redeem yourself, you must catch the Toa of Light that arrived from the outside."

"I don't believe that's necessary Teridax." Metari quickly cut in, deducting that he spoke of Takanuva.

All eyes fell onto her, the Shadow Master stomping towards her.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked her in a rumbling voice.

"Because I killed him." Metari stated, making her voice clear as crystal. "If you do not believe me, here is a chunk that I found broken off of his mask after I buried him under several tons of rock."

She motioned at the Vahki who had her bag, in which it disrobed it and threw the item at the Toa of Light. After searching it's contents for a brief second she brought out the sliver of an Avohkii and tossed it to Teridax. He caught it with skill and began to examine it. All Metari could do was hold her breath and wait. A devilish grin was apparent on his face as he looked back at her, the mask shard carelessly tossed back at her.

"You impress me Metari." Teridax purred. "Unlike most of my soldiers, you are the first to make an excellent impression on our first meeting. Come, let us talk."

Ahkmou opened his mouth and reached out to protest, but Teridax was already sweeping Metari out of the room, the twin Vahki guards not far behind. A hand closed around Metari's shoulders as he guided her back to the lobby like area and up the stairs onto the observation deck, where Dume stood during the events in the Coliseum. The Vahki stood at her sides like guards, and Teridax moved to descend back down the stairs.

"I have some business to attend to before I can join you. Meet me in the throne room." He instructed. "You are to stay there until I arrive."

The Toa of Light nodded in understanding and Teridax disappeared from sight. When he was gone the platform jolted as they began their long ascent to the top of the tower. It was an uncomfortable silence, only the hum of the lift keeping them company. Higher and higher they rose, until they were far above the highest seats in the Coliseum. Soon, they broke the confides of the walls of the arena that surrounded them, the sunrise filling the lift as they continued to climb. Metari could see Ga-Metru from where she was standing, and guilt filled her conscious. Had she really done the right thing, abandoning Takanuva like that so she could face Teridax alone? She was certain that he would understand her letter, but what if he didn't? What if he came charging in, right now? Without a doubt he would ruin everything, and then they would both be dead. Up until this point she had convinced herself that Takanuva wouldn't come, but now she was having second thoughts.

No, she had to stop those thoughts. Right now. They were only going to make her doubt herself and her abilities. She had, hopefully, managed to convince Teridax that Takanuva was dead and knock Ahkmou's pride down a peg. Even if she died here she knew that Takanuva had to escape, he would have no choice at that point. The lift started to slow down as they started to reach their destination, and she started to approach her destiny. With a deep breath, the Toa of Light steeled her nerves, readying herself for the inevitable fight to come. There was no backing out of it now. This was it. Metari had to give it her all, for him, Turaga Dume, and the Matoran. For Metru Nui. As the lift doors opened behind them, she turned and followed the Vahki through the halls until they reached the throne room. The two Vahki took place at either side of the throne, quietly observing Metari as she wandered around as she waiting for Teridax to rendezvous with them.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Something triggered inside the Vahki, and when they were certain that Metari's guard was down, they charged. As they closed in on her the Toa of Light whipped around and ducked down low, staves of suggestion barely missing her mask by a few centimeters. With a snarl pulling at her mouth she swept her leg around the backs of their knees. They fell to their backs with a thud, and she only had a few seconds to roll the one over for her boomerang. Once her Toa tool was back in her hands she had little time to retaliate as it swiped back at her, stumbling backwards and was tackled by the other Zadahk who had reverted to it's quadruped mode. The only thing between her and the Vahki was her weapon, and it was bearing down on her closer and closer. Grunting she shifted her feet and rolled backwards before kicking hard against her weapon. She lost her grip on one side, but the force that she had applied behind the blow sent the Vahki off of her and through a nearby window.

 _'One down.'_ Metari thought to herself as she picked herself up, turning to the other Vahki. Wait, where was it? She hadn't been able to keep track of it when she was struggling with the other. It was a question soon answered, but it was not the answer she wanted it to be. It's staff swung around her neck and she grappled the handle to push it away, the two of them stumbling around the room dangerously. That was a flaw with Vahki, as she had learned, the effects of the staff only took hold when the 'pointy' end came in contact with an individual. So as long as she didn't touch it, she would be fine. The Toa of Light continued to struggle against the Zadahk, ramming him against the walls and rolling against the roll. But it was persistent as she was, and the staff was starting closing in. Just as when Metari thought she would never escape from the stranglehold, the Vahki stumbled and tripped over her dropped boomerang. As they fell she was able to push the staff away and she was able to spring free. Metari fell into a coughing fit, blindly reaching for the thing that would protect her. The Vahki moved to push itself back upright, but felt it's head severed from it's shoulders, a boomerang gracefully returning to Metari's waiting arms.

Huffing once, the Toa of Light took off back down the halls, trying to find a way back to the lift. If she left the impression that she had escaped she hoped that he wouldn't put too much work into looking for her at the Coliseum. At that thought she came to a screeching halt. That was a stupid idea! He would quickly discover that she had been lying to him, and more lives would be put into danger. Her mind continued to race as she tried to think of ways that would get her out of this predicament. Unfortunately, she would never get that chance. Something clattered to the right next to her, and her head snapped in the direction of the noise. Her eye was wide, scanning the area as she looked for the culprit. What happened next acted faster than she could. It was like an explosion had gone off inches in front of her face, sending her sailing and through a window and rolling into a heap on the balcony. There was no mistaking it, that was a shadow blast. Takanuva had spoken of them when they were training in the Temple, and boy did they hurt.

Heavy footfalls caused the ground to shudder around her, against her aching body, she forced herself to get back on her feet. Her hands tightly clasped around her boomerang, crouching into a defensive stance. He was coming, and if she was welcome to make an assumption, he had seen everything. Stealth and deception were out the window, now the real fight was about to begin. The worst part about it was she couldn't see where he was coming from. No matter which direction she whipped her head to, he was no where in sight. Dread started to fill her and she looked behind her. Nothing. Anxiety started to fill up, like an overflowing fountain of magma. Then, the footsteps stopped. Metari continued to scan the area, left, right, behind. Where was he, where was Teridax??

"Looking for someone?"

Metari whipped around to face, nothing. She still couldn't see him, it was really bothering her, which Teridax seemed to be relishing in it with a dark chuckle. Wait... Teridax refered to himself as the 'master of shadows'. There were shadows everywhere this morning, as far as the eye could see. This was going to be a shot in the dark, and if she were right, she would have to punch herself for not thinking about it before. Taking a deep breath, she triggered her mask. Pain instantly flooded her due to it being damaged, but she had to concentrate. She held a hand out in front of her, as she had seen before, formed a ball of light in her palm. Metari cast it forward, and while it wasn't much, it was enough to eliminate the shadows that splayed around in the early morning light. The only shadow that had refused to change shade was her own.

“Clever little Toa.” The dark voice purred.

The shadows shifted and rolled, out stepped Teridax, the Master of Shadows advancing on the receding Toa of Light. Now looming menacingly above her, Metari retook her stance and readied herself for battle.

"Seems that the outsider taught you more aside from looking like an ornament." The Master of Shadows hummed with amusement.

"He taught me more than just that." The Toa of Light snapped back, keeping her defensive stance.

"Curious. Let us see what you have learned then."

Teridax was the first to act, using her blind side to swat her to the side. The Toa of Light was sent rolling towards back to the building, a hand of shadows bursting out of his chest to grab her. Putting herself back on her feet she ran and ducked out of the way, then jumped again when he swiped at her to send her off her feet once more.

She kept in mind to keep her distance from him, but at the same time it would be a bad thing because, once again, he summoned his shadow hand. This time it was a little closer than usual, leaving her chest pained and heavy. Just from being in proximity of it hurt, she assumed because she was a being of light, and shadow was the opposite. Teridax continued to keep on the offense, forcing the small Toa to revert to the defense. This was not going to plan at all, he was much bigger and stronger than she was. At this rate, Metari figured that she was doomed to fall. But she had made it this far, that was sort of an accomplishment right? So if she wasn’t going to win this fight, she might as well put every ounce of strength she had into it.

It was at an interval that she realized something. He was left open with quite a wide window as he recovered from doing such a thing. That could be her window of attack, if she acted quickly enough. But she was certain that she could do it, she would have to time her attacks to back down and go in at segments. With a plan in mind, she waited for the next attack Teridax hurled at her, and when she saw his hand retracting, that was when she threw her boomerang as hard as she could at the Master of Shadows. The first time he didn't expect it, but the second time he was ready to swat it away back to it's sender, then countered it with a strike of his own. 

The boomerang went sailing into the wall behind her. Metari scrambled, running as fast as she could carry herself to retrieve her Toa tool. With her back turned she didn't was Teridax's shadows chasing her down, reaching up, and grabbed her ankles. Yelping she generated more light in her hands and swiped back at the shadows that dragged her, but with a broken mask, it almost did nothing. They wavered for a moment, but the shadows stayed strong. She couldn't let panic set in now, even as Teridax's enormous hand closed in around her body. She was forced to look at him, struggling in his grasp as she tried to lift herself free.

"We could still make a good team, Metari." Teridax said, his voice as sharp as icicles. "You are still a young Toa, you have seen many things and have learned little. I can teach you more than what your friend has chosen to share with you.”

Teridax reached for her mask, making the Toa shake her head back and forth. Instead of ridding her of her Avohkii, he simply placed a finger on her injury. The pain was unbearable, she felt like screaming, but no noise left her mouth. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction that it hurt. But what happened next unnerved her. It started low, and slowly, her vision started to return to her injured eye. When he was done, a devilish smile was on his face, leaving the Toa flabergasted as she raised a hand to her mask. The injury was still there, but she could see again!

“Light and Shadow, opposites at creation, now two working as one.” Teridax offered. “Together, we could rule Metru Nui, no, the entire universe if we so wished. Join me Metari, and everything you wish for shall be at your disposal.”

…No. Metari refused. She would never stoop so low, or betray the city she was bound to.

“If you think I’d throw everything away just to let these people suffer for the rest of their lives, then you don’t know me at all!” The Toa of Light barked back

In a last ditch move she gathered what light energy she could muster and in a short, singular burst of pure light. She didn't even know if it actually did something to him or he did it out of spite, but the next thing she knew was she was flying through the air and skidding against the stone. The sight from her injured eye faded from view as soon as it came, leaving her blinded once more. Hands frantically scraped against the ground to stop her course, and ultimately, it didn't do much. She felt herself slip off of the edge of the balcony, her legs flailing wildly to balance onto something, anything that was jetting out from the side of the building. If she hadn't caught hold of one of the many metal supports that surrounded the balcony in a dome like shape, she would have surely fallen to her death. It was still possible, as her grip was starting to wear thin. Grunting, she started to try to lift her up with little success. But she wouldn't give up. She couldn't let herself be defeated this easily. Looking up she started to swipe her hand to grab at the same support her other hand had grappled onto.

This ended up to be a bad idea, as she let out a short scream as she felt herself slip a tad. She looked down, made a noise of displeasure, then looked back up. What she was greeted with was a dark shadow above her, who reached down for her wrist, grabbed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed that I suck at writing action sequences? They're even harder when you have a 20-pound cat in your lap using you as a pin cushion.


	8. Fall of Shadow

Metari was dead. She had to be dead. The hand around her wrist began to pull and bring her back up to the balcony. Back up? A hand soon fell on her back as Metari was back on solid ground. Teridax was still recovering from the flash of light that she had thrown in his face, albeit with a little help from none other than a second Toa of Light. Takanuva helped Metari to her feet and gave her back her boomerang. His face was stern and cross, and wordlessly, he dragged her back inside to take cover. They only had so much time to spare, so they had to make it quick before the Master of Shadows began stalking after them.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Takanuva hissed under his breath, taking a quick look around before back at her.

“Sparing your life!” Metari hissed back. “Look, I understand that you want to help but this isn’t your home.”

“I know, I saw your letter.” He huffed. “I understand that you mean good, for me, and your city. But you can’t do things alone. There are some things that you can do solo, but this is not one of those things, especially in your state.”

“If there are things that you can’t do alone, how’d you get past Sidorak and Roodaka?” She whispered back.

“They aren’t Sidorak and Roodaka, they’re both Krahka.” The confused look on Metari’s face made it evident that Takanuva had to explain, and fast. “They’re shape shifting Rahi. I heard about them from Turaga Vakama’s tales. I can only assume Teridax was using their race to pose as them to instill fear into the Matoran, as well as the other Overseers.”

“Aside from Ahkmou?” She asked, she herself now looking around for Teridax.

“Aside from Ahkmou.” Takanuva confirmed. “If my theory is correct, then they were enlisted by Teridax against their will when he first took over Metru Nui. When I was fighting against them I learned that they were impersonating their current forms. I told them that I knew what they were, that it didn’t have to be this way, we didn’t have to fight. That’s when they turned on Ahkmou and the Vahki.”

The look of elation on Metari’s face brought some joy between the two Toa of Light, but it was short lived. The heavy footsteps of Teridax soon shook the hall, and they ducked down further down into the hall they had sought solace in. As they looked back they saw his hulking figure walk past the corridor that they hid in, the footsteps gradually fading away. When silence surrounded them a figurative sigh of relief washed over them both. Takanuva motioned with his fingers for her to follow him, together they snuck out of the hallway and down after the Master of Shadows. They had the element of surprise with them, and they were going to use that to their full advantage. Anything that would be put in their favor would be one more step towards victory. Problem was, they were having trouble finding their opponent. The air was thick with tension, and the two of them had purely focused themselves on sound and movement. Anything that clicked or moved they snapped in the direction of it.

“Where is he…?” Takanuva quietly whispered, not wanting to give away their position.

“Right behind you.”

The two Toa froze in their tracks, eyes wide. They had been played like a fiddle. The whole time they thought they were going to get the drop on him, Teridax already had them played into his hand. The two whipped around as Teridax stepped out of the wall behind them. Metari raised her boomerang to block the blow that was delivered to her, her feet skidding against the stone. Takanuva parried the following attack, backing down until he had window large enough to get a counter attack in, striking him across his chest. Metari followed up, keeping up the pressure of the offense, jumping up and striking him across the face. When she landed, Takanuva took her by the hand and pulled with urgency. She, unwillingly, grumbled and took after the other Toa of Light as they scrambled through the corridors until they returned to the throne room. Taking deep breaths for air, Metari looked at Takanuva with a glare.

“What was that for, we had him!” She proclaimed.

“We did not.” Takanuva breathed, glaring right on back. “If you would stop thinking more on victory and focus on what's around you, you would realize it’s impossible to beat him in a close quarters environment.”

“So?” She asked impatiently.

“We use the environment around us.” He stated as he caught his breath. “That’s how I beat him, that’s how Toa Vakama beat him. Third time has to be the charm.”

There was a noise of confirmation as she nodded. But how were they going to use this place to defeat Teridax? They couldn’t use anything to slam him into a wall, nor weren't any convenient pools of energized protodermis to drop him in. As they looked around Metari looked up at the ceiling. It was riddled with holes and cracks, it looked like it could collapse at any moment if given the right leverage or reason to. She looked over at Takanuva who had followed her gaze up and back at her.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” She asked.

“It’s worth a shot.” Takanuva commented as he continued to examine the ceiling. “I can lure Teridax into place, you go ahead and start weakening it.”

The two bumped their weapons to give good luck to one another and the two went their separate ways. While Metari chipped away at the ceiling, Takanuva scoured the halls for Teridax. There was an old saying that Whenua told him when he was still a Matoran, _‘when you go looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for you’_. It was a phrase used in a very literal sense here, he didn’t have to search long to find their opponent, he nearly ran into him. With reflexes fast as a wink he jumped out of the way of Teridax’s blow and began to run the way he came. Occasionally he popped a look over his shoulder to make sure that he was following, but it was his taunts that usually gave him away. It was concerning when he no longer could hear him once more, and fearing that he had diverted from his path to check out the throne room, Takanuva ran in that direction. He should’ve seen it as a ploy, as soon as he was about to burst into the throne room something hard hit him from behind. He cried out from pain and went sailing past Metari and into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor.

“Takanuva!”

Abandoning her ceiling chipping duties, she ran over help her friend. If she had bothered to check the hallway behind her, she would have seen Teridax launch a shadow blast. This time, he didn’t miss. She was slammed into the wall, her boomerang clattering to the floor between her and Takanuva. A dark chuckle bubbled up from Teridax’s throat as he advanced onto the two Toa, Metari coughing from the strike.

“I forgot how enjoyable it was to watch Toa squirm and try to put an end to my reign.” Teridax said, continuing to stalk forward. “You rise, you fall, you break.”

The area started dim and turn dark, all light seemed to be drained from the vicinity as shadows literally seeped from every crevice.

"Don't be afraid little Toa," Teridax continued, his smile evident in his voice, "Let the shadows consume you."

"Never." Takanuva hissed out.

 "Then die." The Master of Shadows purred.

Takanuva gritted his teeth as he took a side glance to Metari. She had recovered from the blow, but had more worrying matters when the shadows literally reached out and grabbed her, struggling to pull her down to the ground. By the looks of things, the same was to happen to him if he didn't move now. A quick glance to the ceiling revealed that it was just mere seconds from collapsing, it just needed one final nudge of encouragement. Takanuva moved faster than the shadows before they too could snatch him up, grabbing Metari's boomerang in the process. It felt awkward, to be honest, but he just needed one throw, that's all he needed to get in, just one and he'd be golden. With a grunt he heaved the boomerang around and threw it as hard as he could. The boomerang flew true, up and around Teridax and smacking the ceiling just right. As the weapon spiraled back into Takanuva's open hands, and nearly dropping it in the process, he felt the ground shake around him. One slab of ceiling, then another until the entire ceiling was coming down upon itself. The shock of the falling ceiling distracted Teridax just enough for him to lose his concentration on Metari who ran over to Takanuva and pulled him down to the floor, raising the boomerang above them as a mock shield.

Dust settled down in the throne room, blinding early morning light now pouring around the broken ceiling. After a long silence small rocks rattled and rolled as something pushed against the heavy stone slabs. With a loud conjoined grunt both Metari and Takanuva worked as one to heave the stone slabs off of them until they were free. Metari pulled herself out, taking her boomerang which was offered by Takanuva and holstering it on her back.

“Nice shot.” She complimented, offering her hand to pull him out of the wreckage. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?"

“I learned from watching you flail about.” He replied in turn, a hint of playful mockery in his voice.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Metari responded sarcastically, a smile spreading on her features.

The two Toa of Light laughed between themselves, but it was not to last. A low growl caught the their attention from their conversation. Right, Teridax. He had recovered from the blast but something was different about him. He looked at them once, then scanned the room slowly, back at them again, then started to look around once more. Metari understood now, he was blind! When the ceiling fell, Metari could only imagine that the rubble that had damaged his mask to the point where he was robbed of one of his senses. That honestly sucked, and it sounded painful, but it probably didn't even match to the pain she suffered through back at the Temple.

“I know you are there little Toa.” The Shadow Master grumbled. “It’s only a matter of finding you.”

They had two options here, to create a diversion and make a break for it, or try to sneak around and risk being caught. Metari liked the sound of that first idea, so why not. Wether Takanuva liked it or not, they would just have to go for it, he was left in a vulnerable state after using part of his own body as a shield. Quietly, she lifted a rock from the debris around them and hurled it as hard as she could. It sailed past Teridax’s head and slammed against the wall nearby. Teridax growled and released yet another shadow hand, crashing through the stone structure. Through the noise that followed, she used that to her advantage to make their break for it. She grabbed Takanuva’s wrist and pulled, hard, encouraging him to stand up and run. He stumbled like a newborn fawn, but managed to keep his pace steady and followed her back through the winding hallways. It was while that they were running that Metari also decided that Takanuva would have to sit out the rest of the fight. So, when she found an empty room that seemed to be safe, she hoisted Takanuva’s arm over her shoulders and helped him limp inside. Gently she set him down in a corner, surrounded by cleared out boxes.

“Metari, what are you…?” Takanuva queried.

“I’m letting you rest up here, I’ll come back for you.” Metari explained, unholstering her boomerang from her back.

“Metari.” His voice turned stern.

In return, the female Toa of Light offered the latter a glare full of ice daggers. This wasn’t an argumentative topic, and she wanted to keep it that way. Takanuva stared at her, pondering, before sighing  and lowering his head. There was a little gasp and a little smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. With a nod, she was off and running once more. She didn’t get far, when she heard the scraping sound of footsteps as the Master of Shadows drew nearer. She had to do something that would knock him down another peg, but… Outside. Outside on the balcony. He had nearly thrown her off the edge, now it was his turn.

She had to plan everything just right…

Soon enough, everything was in place, all she needed was the man of the hour. Skidding around the corner, she saw him shambling in the other direction from where she was standing. Taking a deep breath, she whistled, loudly, to get his attention.

“Makuta!”

Snarling, the Shadow Master spun and flung a shadow hand in the sound of the voice. When it grabbed nothing, he started to stalk after the breadcrumb trail. The wind started to pick up when he came back out onto the balcony, Metari standing defiantly near the edge, and the metal spider web that crisscrossed around them.

“What’s the matter? Out of breath already?” The Toa of Light taunted.

“I have only just begun, you will not see the light of day when I am finished with you.” Teridax retorted.

A final shadow hand erupted from his chest, and Metari hoped that this would be his last if this went to plan. Crouching down she sprang off to the side, like a bunny rabbit, the shadow hand mere centimeters coming into contact with her once more. Instead, he grappled the protective cage, the metal creaked and groaned, and due to Metari weakening the structure earlier, it gave in and snapped. A large chunk went sailing towards Teridax as he recalled his shadows, and the Toa of Light was not far behind. She would have to move quickly at this point, every second counted now. The beams of metal struck home, staggering the giant backwards. In the minuscule second that he was stunned she dove, slid, and sprang up, smacking him hard as she could with her boomerang. Now he staggered the other way, and before he could regain his balance, she struck again, and again. Every ounce of strength that she had went into using her tool to smack the living daylights out of him, knocking him back towards the edge. His colossal feet suddenly scrapped for footing as he started to feel himself fall, his arms waving and grabbing hold of what remained of the ‘cage’ started to give in under the newly found weight added to it. Teridax looked up, wide eyed.

For a moment, she caught a glimmer of shock. It was a rewarding look, one that she thought that she might never see. It gave her enough strength and courage to charge at him one final time, with a shout that echoed around the area. She charged, jumped, she felt her feet connect against his neck and chest plate, and she kicked off as hard as she could. Her following backflip skidded her to safety, and she watched the Master of Shadows tip, and fall. She could hear him roar angrily, his yell carrying him all the way down to the Coliseum floor. No wings to slow his descent, only the gravity that would be his cruel mistress. Huff after huff fell out of her mouth, she didn’t dare leave her crouched battle stance. It was the delayed tremor of the building that signaled Teridax’s descent had come to an end. A moment passed, then two. During the pause she was dumbfounded that she had actually pulled that out. Metari had Takanuva to thank, if it weren’t for him, they would most likely be dead. Softly, a laugh fell out of her mouth, nervous at first, then grew in volume and confidence. She had actually done it! She wanted to go down to the floor, make sure that they weren’t in for a surprise round two. But first she had to fetch Takanuva and bring him the good news. Turning on her heel she made a small jog to head back inside. 

“Get over here!!”

A stone chain, enveloped in shadow, encircled her middle and yanked her away from her exit door. With a yell she tumbled and rolled, but was quick to push herself back up to her feet and saw no one else but Ahkmou himself. He seemed a little worse for wear, he was roughed up pretty badly and was panting from the fighting below. It was quick to conclude that he had fled the battle downstairs to join his master up here. Unfortunately, he must’ve seen his final moments before she shoved him off the edge.

“Do you think I will let you defeat my master and walk away?!” He hissed, fury alight in his eyes.

“It’s over Ahkmou!” Metari panted out. “You’ve lost!”

“Over?!” Ahkmou laughed darkly. “It’s only over, when I saw it’s over!!”

A war cry left Ahkmou’s mouth and he charged recklessly, his warhammer trailing behind him. This time, Metari was ready. She wasn’t going to let her guard down like what she did back at the temple. Her body lowered, back into a defensive stance, and when he was close enough, she let him make the first move. He swung his hammer low to high, in an uppercut, it was an easy dodge roll but she was back on her feet again when he followed that up with a counter, then another counter. He then began to chain his attacks in a furious barrage, waiting for one of them to connect. They either did, with her boomerang, or they missed. Ahkmou was letting his anger get the better of him, and Metari was waiting for the perfect moment. Swing after swing after swing, it finally showed itself. Her wrist snapped to action, quick as a wink, twirling her boomerang and catching the head of the weapon, literally ripping it out of his hands. At the same time, she effectively disarmed herself, as both tools clattered to the ground not far away. Metari stared after her boomerang for a brief second, then back at Ahkmou who called forth a dagger elementally laced with shadow and closed the gap betwen them in one, two steps.

It was sharp, and painful. She could feel something taking root. She didn’t want to look down, she already knew what it was. He had got her. He had her right where he wanted her. Her feet wavered backwards, the thing in her chest went away but that crawling feeling remained. A weight seemed to drop on her as pain continued to wrack her body, and she dropped to her knees and curled up into a ball. She needed to breath, she needed to concentrate on forcing this thing out of her.

“H-heh…heh heh….” Ahkmou heaved, falling to his own knees and securing his hold on the dagger. Where did he get that? He must’ve hidden it from sight, then brought it out when she least expected it. “This ought to do the trick.”

So this was it huh? This was how she died? Heh, might as well be grateful for something, she managed to dropkick Teridax off the edge of the building. Metari closed her eye, awaiting the inevitable. There was no one around to save her, no one to have her back.

“There he is! Don’t let him get away again!!”

“Wait, who’s that on the ground?”

“That’s Metari! Hold on! We'll get you to safety! Don't give up!!”

The voices of panic started to dim and waver, fading in and out as Metari fought the shadows that threatened to eat away at her consciousness. The pain, too unbearable, caused the Toa of Light to pass out. Seconds later, she snapped her eyes open. She could see clearly out of both eyes once more. A hand was put up to her mask once more, as she had done when Teridax had temporarily restored her vision. No, she wasn’t imagining it again. But where was she now? She stood in a wide open space, a pure white canvas, waiting to be painted.

“Where…am I?” Metari questioned aloud. She cupped her hands around her mouth, her voice echoing around. “Hello?! Is anyone here?! Takanuva?? Turaga Dume??”

Silence was her solitary answer. Then a thought pierced her mind.

_‘Am…Am I dead?’_ She wondered.

**_‘No. You are far from it.’_ **

Metari visibly jumped. That noise was unlike any she had heard before. It sounded like a thousand voices all at once, completely in unity and in differentiating tone. But no one was around to claim responsibility.  
****

“Where are you?” The Toa of Light demanded, taking a defiant stance. “Show yourselves!”

Once again, silence was her companion. Then, the voices returned, but they ignored her question and request.

**_‘Well done, Child of Light. You have fought bravely. But your journey has only just begun. Take heed to the outsider’s lessons. Listen to your Turaga. Keep your allies close, yet your enemies closer. Seek out five of islands unexplored, those who follow the virtues. Nobility will guide you, arrogance will crush you, interconnection will ensure your freedom.’_ **

What? Metari didn’t understand. Seek out five of islands unexplored, those who follow the virtues? She opened her mouth, wanting answers.

**_‘Go now. We will be watching over you.’_ **

“Wait!!”

The floor rumbled and started to crumble and break, revealing a dark void underneath. She made a noise of protest and turned to flee, only for the floor to break apart and fall into the void as well. The flooring closed in on her, until a square of white was the only thing that prevented her falling into the darkness. Then, that too, shattered, sending Metari screaming into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being three weeks late mostly due to my inability to find a way to round it off. Three. Weeks. Trying to stay true to the original story and put in my updated additions and or subtractions (as my knowledge of the Bionicle universe and my writing skill has greatly improved over the course of the past few years) is a lot harder than it sounds. Nevertheless, this story is finally drawing to a close. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reliving a part of my past!


	9. Calm After the Storm

The sounds of song birds outside the window crept in through the open pane, drifting across the bedroom. The noise, too loud for the Toa of Light’s liking, moaned in her sleep and shifted to her side in the bed. When they did not cease, Metari groggily opened her eyes. They slowly adjusted to the room around her, the shapes and figures showing a well decorated bedroom, cabinets lined the wall along with a couple of bookcases, packed to the brim with reading material if she chose to brush up on her history, literature, and other subjects. She shifted in her bed, drinking in the familiar yet unfamiliar room. If this place was the Red Star, then it was quite a tidy and neat place. But, as she sat up pain took hold in her abdomen and she cringed. A pain that horrible could only mean one thing. This place was still Metru Nui, she was alive. That brought her to her next question, where was this place.

At the door came three solitary knocks, each one following up the other, and a familiar voice announcing himself.

“Metari, are you awake?” Came Takanuva’s voice on the other side.

“Yes, you can come in.” She replied unsteadily.

The door shifted to the side and there he stood, worried one moment but breathed a sigh of relief the next.

“Oh, thank the Spirits.” He breathed out.

He crossed the room quietly yet swiftly, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“A little groggy, and a little painful…” She admitted, placing her hands in her lap. “But, I’m ok.”

“I’m not surprised about your grogginess, you were, after all, out for two weeks.” Takanuva continued.

“I-I was out for two weeks!?” She said, shocked.

Takanuva nodded his head. “Yes, we were frightened that you might never recover.” He paused for a moment. “How’s your eye? Is it bothering you at all?”

“My eye?”

That was something that she was indeed curious about. She was able to see through it once more, as if nothing had happened. What was more curious, was all of the lettering and digits as she looked down at her own hand, opening it and closing it.

“Did…Wirou and Niho do this?” She asked, her palm covering her right eye. From the texture that she felt, it wasn’t a proper eye, but more of a scope.

“Yes they did.” Takanuva confirmed. “Wirou did say to take it easy for the next few weeks while you recover. He had to make some modifications during the process, but in the end I think they did a fantastic job.”

“I’ll have to thank them when I see them again.” Metari said with a faint smile, dropping her hand back into her lap. “…What happened to Metru Nui? While I was out?”

Takanuva took a breath and began to recall the tale. While he had been resting in the room she had left him in, the shapeshifting Rahi found him and picked him up. They had said that they had followed Ahkmou up to the summit of the tower and were looking for him. They followed the sounds of battle where they all saw Ahkmou stab Metari and tried to finish her off, but the Rahi sprung into action and attacked the Shadow Toa. Unfortunately, he was able to defeat two of them and flee once more. Teridax, who had survived the fall called upon his legions in Metru Nui and demanded a full retreat. During the retreat he had carelessly left the Shadow Matoran and most of the Vahki behind. For the following days, the Vahki were reprogramed to assist in the capture of the Shadow Matoran that roamed the city. Matoran pods were manufactured by a group of Le-Matoran, but these lacked the memory wiping ability from Takanuva’s universe. As Shadow Matoran were captured, they were put into the pods for their own safety until they found a cure for their corruption. Some still remained free, so capturing them was of the utmost importance.

Those Matoran who were in hiding soon heard that the city was liberated and came out of hiding to see if what was said was true. There was cheering and crying in the streets that day, Matoran hugging each other in elation. They were finally free, but the city was in shambles. They had a lot of work to do to bring the city back to it’s former shining glory. The Vahki, stationed to guard Turaga Dume’s cell in Po-Metru, freed the wise leader and escorted him back to the Coliseum, one of the first buildings that was repaired. The Bohrok that had ruined most of Metru Nui were corralled and trapped in an archives chamber by the Vahki, unbreakable unescapable. For the rest of their days, they would remain their, trapped. It seemed cruel, but the safety of the city was critical. It was hoped, over time, that the Bohrok would give up on escape and fall into hibernation. With the Bohrok sealed away, the reparation of the city could finally begin without interruption. After Niho and Wirou had repaired Metari’s mask, Turaga Dume awarded them, along with Panihi and Tikumu, Copper Masks of Victory. He also appointed Panihi and Wirou an even greater honor, as his left and right hands respectfully.

As his explanation fell to an end Takanuva took another deep breath to give his voice a break.

“That’s everything.” He said with a smile. “That’s all you missed out on while you were out. It’s unfortunate, because I’m positive that you’d jump at the first chance to help out with anything.”

Metari snorted and laughed lightly. “You’re right about that!”

The two Toa of Light broke out laughing, something that Metari believed that they wouldn’t share together. As their laughter echoed around the room it faded away, Metari opening her mouth to thank the other when a cough was heard from the doorway. The two of them looked in that direction, spotting the Turaga of the city.

“I hope I am not intruding.” Dume started, moving into the room as two Nuurakh guards followed him inside and took place at the door.

“No, not at all.” Metari replied with a smile as the Turaga joined her bedside. “I’m relieved that you are alright Turaga.”

“Good good.” The leader of the city, returning a smile of his own. “And it is good to see that you are in better spirits. Since you are awake, I have a request to ask of you. You too, Takanuva.”

“What is it?” She queried, curious.

“I have decided to hold a celebration in the Coliseum to commemorate our victory over Teridax and his legions. I was hoping you would join me during the opening ceremony. So?”

“But of course!” Metari answered, then turned to her fellow Toa of Light. “Takanuva?”

“I would be honored.” Takanuva replied with a bow of his head.

“Excellent!” Dume beamed at the two of them. “I look forward to seeing you both at the ceremony.”

Having said what he wanted to, Turaga Dume turned and left the room, leaving the two Toa to chatter and gossip about the upcoming event.

A couple of days later, Matoran from each Metru began to pour into the Coliseum. Vahki stood diligently as guards, looking for any sort of danger that would threaten the Matoran. They started to settle in, a sea of color, the Coliseum only filled up about half way as they eagerly awaited the start of the festivities. Metari stood by Takanuva in one of the many backrooms, watching the outside with a hurried pulse. She wasn’t worried, more rather, she was excited. A gentle bump to her shoulder caught her attention, and she turned to look at him.

“You ready?” He asked with a grin.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied.

As if on cue, Turaga Dume appeared from the lift behind them, his Vahki guards not far behind as they trailed behind him. He exchanged glances with them, and with a knowing nod, he took the lead out to the podium outside. The Vahki waited on standby as the Toa of Light followed lead behind him, then the Vahki brought up the rear. Passing outside, Metari saw Panihi and Wirou sitting in the executive’s box next to the announcement podium. She caught their eyes, and they broke into wide grins and waved spastically hello. With a small wave back, she put a finger to he mouth and they instantly settled down. The chattering in the stadium also fell silent as Turaga Dume stepped forward to make his speech.

“Matoran of Metru Nui, after months serving under Teridax’s rule, we are finally free!”

The cheer of the crowd echoed around the stadium, pride gracing over Metari as she stood up a little straighter. Free. A funny word, but held so much purpose here. She was proud that she was able to help them achieve something that many of them were too afraid to grab on their own.

“Yes,” Turaga Dume continued, “those days now seem like a distant memory. But we cannot forget those who gave their lives who dared to dream for a better tomorrow. A moment, to remember those who cannot join us here today. To remember those who are trapped by the darkness.”

That feeling was quick to wash away, as Dume pressed on. She had a long road ahead of her, if she ever hoped to return those corrupted by the Makuta back to normal. After the moment passed over them, Dume spoke again.

“Today, I am proud to introduce the Toa who have saved our city, those who have worked and fought diligently to bring us here at this moment. They have traveled far and wide, they did not falter when danger closed in on them, and when failure seemed to be around every corner, they did not give up. Because of them, we owe them our deepest thanks. Let us show them our gratitude, from the bottom of our hearts. Let us thank Metari and Takanuva, Toa of Light!”

The cheer of the crowd resurfaced once more, it seemed to be louder this time around. The Matoran were cheering their names, it was a moment that they wouldn’t forget any time soon. Takanuva rose his hand and waved out to the crowd, Metari was quick to do the same. It was only that Turaga Dume raised his own hand to silence the crowd, individually, they let their hands fall.

“As we pass into this era of enlightenment, Metari and Takanuva won’t be making this journey alone.” Down on the stadium floor, one of the stone doors started to rumble and slide upwards. “While our protectors have been taken from us, the Great Spirits revealed to me six Matoran who will take up their torch and carry on protecting this wonderful city. I am pleased to introduce the Toa Kahuki!” Metari watched with wonder as six Toa, of Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, and Stone strode out onto the field. They crossed to the center, standing with confidence as the Matoran rang out again. With a wide smile, Dume raised his badge of office above his head as he said, “Let the festivities begin!”

His speech was short, but it held meaning behind it, even as the crowd began to chant Takanuva’s and Metari’s names once more, cheering on the newly christened Toa Kahuki that would protect Metru Nui alongside Metari. Dume turned and moved to walk back inside, Metari and Takanuva following suit. Wirou and Panihi darted out of the executive’s box to join their fellow Matoran, Metari herself exchanging quick high fives with them before they disappeared downstairs. When they made it back inside, she placed a gentle hand onto the Turaga’s shoulder.

“Well said Turaga.” She said with a smile.

“Turaga Dume, I didn’t know that the Great Spirits had…” Takanuva started.

“They did.” Dume rose his hand politely before interjecting. “I know you had mentioned them before, if this city needed more Toa. But before I started planning for this event, I had a vision that confirmed that they were the best choice to become the next Toa.”

“Who?” Metari piped in, curious as to who they were talking about.

The two exchanged knowing grins, and it was Turaga Dume to answer. “They are Kapura, Macku, Hafu, Taipu, Kopeke and Tamaru. Takanuva here told me when he was a Matoran, he was a Chronicler, and had a Company with those Matoran. He seemed quite confident with himself that they would make great Toa, and after having a vision, I am to agree with him.” Dume gestured with his staff to the door that led beyond. “Go, I’m very certain that they’re excited to meet their teammates.”

“You’re not going to join us?” Metari asked, albeit jokingly.

“No,” Turaga Dume chuckled, “an old Turaga like me would simply fall asleep at the party.”

The three of them laughed at his jest, and with Takanuva offering Metari to go first, the two Toa of Light descended the staircase to meet the Toa Kahuki. Downstairs, the newly christened Toa were waiting in a circle as they chatted among themselves, some passing Matoran staring up at them in awe before moving along. The Toa of Water, Macku, was the first to notice the arrival of the Toa of Light and was the first to greet them, grabbing their hands and pulling them into the circle of Toa. Takanuva had to restrain himself smiling like an idiot. These Matoran, pardon, Toa, didn’t know who he was, but to see his old Company come so far, he couldn’t help but feel elated for them. They had a long road ahead of them too, aside from helping repair the city, they had to defeat Teridax once and for all. Takanuva was confident, no matter what obstacles that were thrown their way, they would find a way to persevere. He believed in them. He believed in Metari too.

She had certainly come a long way since he arrived to this universe, how long had it been now? He had been so focused on helping her and the city out of their dark period that he had lost track of the time. He had caught himself thinking that he belonged here once or twice, but he had to move on. This wasn’t his home, and he was beyond positive that the others were worried sick about him. A familiar feeling enveloped him, the same feeling when he had lured the Kestora out of the city to let the building creature back in. So he was right from the get-go, and what a rewarding feeling it was. The Toa was saddened that he wouldn’t be able to stay to see the final outcome of this world, but he knew that it was in good hands now. Whatever happened to it now, he knew he could rest assured that it would be safe.

 _‘Please, to whoever is guiding me on my journey,’_ Takanuva thought, _‘let me stay one more night.’_

“Hey, Takanuva!”

The chipper voice brought him out of his thoughts and blinked. The Toa Kahuki were heading away to take part in the celebrations, Metari turned around to see that he was straggling behind.

“Come on, we’re off to join the Matoran!” She called back to him. “You coming or what?”

With a grin Takanuva jogged to catch up with them, messing up her mask as he descended the staircase that led to the stadium floor. “You catch up!” He said in a joking manner.”

The festival lasted all night. There were all sorts of activities to keep themselves and the Matoran entertained, and as dusk fell, there was a Matoran vs Toa Akilini match. It was pretty intense, given that some of the Matoran were the best of the best. There were some very entertaining moments, one involving a column launching Metari into the air. She landed with what could’ve been called grace, if she hadn’t fallen and landed on her face. But probably the MVP on the Toa team had to be Hafu. The Toa of Stone proceeded to brag all night long about his victory and how Hewkii was the one who showed him all of the skills that he had put on display tonight. As night took hold some activities were moved inside from the chilly night around them. Some Matoran, all tuckered out, went home for the night under the careful watch of the Vahki, saying goodbye to their friends and, if they so happened to cross paths with the Toa, gave them their respects before moving along. The Toa Kahuki were also to retire early, they had made the long journey to a Suva on a neighboring island, not very far from Metru Nui, and back again to make it to the opening ceremony.

When Metari was bidding her new teammates goodnight, Takanuva took the moment of distraction to slip away when she or the others were watching. He escorted himself to the lift, taking it all the way back up to the top and walked out to the balcony. It had been repaired since Metari’s scuffle with Teridax and Ahkmou, yet the view was still as breathtaking as ever. He walked towards edge and put a hand on the bars that protected him from falling to the Coliseum below. It was quite the fall, even with the clouds below him, he could see the faint spots of hundreds of lightstones illuminating the arena. He looked above, to the crescent moons that hung in the starry sky. Mata Nui was still asleep, but not for much longer he imagined. One day they would awaken him, one day. Next to the moons, he saw his own spirit star, burning brightly as it had fallen into place the day he and Jaller left Ta-Koro to find the seventh Toa. Not far from his was a dark crimson star, which he deducted to be Dume’s star.

A noise from behind startled him, but he knew what it was. He turned, and to his side, not far away, was a dimensional gate, glowing, waiting for the outworlder to step in and spirit him away to his next destination. His time had truly drawn to a close here, he might not miss this place, but he would certainly miss Metari. With a deep breath, Takanuva was ready to face this next world, and whatever may lay in wait for him. One foot fell in front of the other, the gate drawing nearer as he prepared to jump through.

“Thought you could slip away without saying goodbye?”

The voice drew him away from the dimensional gate, looking over to the doors to see Metari leaning in the frame. She had her arms crossed, a sad smile on her face as she pushed off and walked over to him.

“What can I say?” Takanuva said with a shrug. “I’m a master of dramatic entrances and exits.”

“Yes you are.” Metari laughed, putting a hand up to her mouth.

The two of them laughed, but it was bittersweet, as they both knew that they might never see each other again. They were at a loss for words as they stared at each other, then, without warning, Metari flung her arms around Takanuva and hugged him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you.” She whimpered out, she had tried to not make her voice waver, but didn’t have much success.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Takanuva replied, embracing her gently.

Time slowed to a standstill, and Metari didn’t want to let go. She was losing her first friend, yet she knew that it was selfish if she kept him here. With a deep sigh she stepped away from him, holding onto his hands. It was here that Takanuva had one final thing to teach her. How he forgot all about it was beyond him, he was glad that he remembered it last second. Taking her hand, he formed it into a fist before bumping it with his own.

“Where I come from,” Takanuva explained, “the Toa that I know do this a lot. It has a lot of meanings, it can be used for greetings, congratulations, comfort, and goodbyes.”

“Still teaching me things to the end huh?” Metari laughed weakly, then gently nudged his fist with hers as they remained touching. “Take care Takanuva.”

One final smile, and the Toa of Light turned and walked through the portal. When he was through, there was a flash, and the portal closed in on itself, sending the journeyer to his next destination. Just like that, he was gone, and Metari was left alone on the balcony. Not for long, as the tapping of Dume’s staff was heard against the stone floor as he approached, wondering what the commotion was about.

“Metari? What are you doing up here?” The Turaga asked as he joined the side of the Toa of Light. “Shouldn’t you be downstairs with the Matoran? This is a time for joy and commemoration.”

“I’m taking a quick breather, I’ll rejoin them in a moment.” She replied, her tone downtrodden and her smile upset.

The Turaga paused, examining her composure before speaking again. “There is something bothering you, tell me, what ails you?”

With a soft sigh, she nodded. “I had to say goodbye to Takanuva. He’s on his way home.”

“So I see.” Dume nodded himself, his hand gently patting her arm. “He wasn’t meant to stay forever, you probably understand this, and he knew this from the beginning. What we can do for him is send him our wishes and keep what he has done for us alive in our hearts.”

Bowing her head, Turaga Dume smiled reassuringly and pointed his badge of office skyward. She followed his motion, and watched as the star next to the crescent moons growing dim as it followed it’s owner. As Takanuva’s spirit star left the night sky, seven new stars, red, blue, green, tan, violet, light blue, and yellow sped into view, slowed, and glinted brightly as they took place over Metru Nui accompanying the dark crimson star. There was no mistaking it, those were the Toa Kahuki’s and her own spirit star. She felt a wash of joy come over her, the Great Spirits finally recognized her as a true Toa.

 _‘Good luck finding your way home.’_ Metari thought, watching Takanuva’s star fade. _‘I’ll never forget you, brother.’_

Like that, it was gone, blinking out of sight as it traveled the universes. All that Metari could do was hope that he had passed on to his universe, or was one step closer. Looking back at Dume, the two exchanged nods of respect before heading back inside, Dume to his chambers and Metari back to the festivities below. Above them, the stars twinkled down on the City of Metru Nui. Once, a place of fear and shadows, now restored to it’s former glory for days, months, years to come until the end of time.


	10. Epilogue

“Hey, have you seen Tehutti anywhere?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Last I heard of him he was headed to Ga-Metru with Ahkmou and Ehrye. They were going to meet Orkahm, Nuhrii, and Vhisola in the Great Temple.”

“This was…before Ahkmou went batshit crazy?”

“Yeah...”

“What are you two gossiping about?”

“We’re talking about Tehutti and the others. We haven’t seen him since he left for Ga-Metru. I hope he’s okay…”

“Do you want me to ask Toa Metari to look for him and the others?”

“No, she has her hands full training the new Toa team already, I don’t want to put more onto her work load. I’m honestly surprised that Turaga Dume didn’t choose you to become a Toa, Panihi.”

“I’d rather serve as Turaga Dume’s left hand rather than be a Toa. Besides, I don’t think I would make a good one anyways.”

“Hahaha! Well, I think you would’ve made a great Toa!”

Far from Metru Nui, past the Great Barrier, on a tropical island, fortresses were being brought up from the ground, bases were made. At it’s center, stood the largest fortress of them all, and the most intimidating. The stone walls echoed with silence, save for the occasional footsteps of Rahkshi that scoured the halls. Soon the sound of dragging feet mixed in with the footsteps, along with a panicked voice as they were pulled down the hall. Two Rahkshi of Fear headed down the corridors, pulling their unnerved prisoner along until they reached a great antechamber. Rahkshi of all colors and powers lined the walls of the room, hissing at the sight of the prisoner. At the far end of the chamber was a throne, occupied by Makuta Teridax. He had one elbow on the arm rest as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, while the other drummed at his knee impatiently. The prisoner was thrown unceremoniously to the floor and he backed away from the two Rahkshi before standing up.

“Ah, Ahkmou,” Teridax began, “So much promise, all gone within a microinsant.”

Ahkmou spun on his heel, his gaze glued on Teridax. For the first time that he had been a Shadow Toa, he was truly gripped by fear.

“But, uh, Makuta Teridax,” He stuttered out, “this is just, ah, a mi-a minor setback!”

“Do not lie to me when I know the truth!” Teridax barked, making the Shadow Toa of Stone cringe, “You had said that you would personally take care of that Toa of Light by yourself! Look at what has happened Ahkmou! We have been forced to retreat, our numbers that were once plentiful now dwindle! All because you could not kill one. Little. Toa.”

The Rahkshi screamed in agreement with the Master of Shadows, and slowly, they began to close in on Ahkmou.

“No…Wait…I can, I can make things right, I can still kill her, there’s still time!” The panic rose in his voice as the Rahkshi drew even closer. “I can get Metru Nui back for you!”

“You have failed me more than once Ahkmou.” Teridax grumbled. “How will I know if you are speaking the truth?”

“I know and I can get it back for you!” He sputtered out, jumping back from a Lerahk. “If you just give me a team-”

“The last time I trusted you with a leadership position, you fled the battle when victory was still in our grasp!!” Teridax boomed, shaking the room with his voice.

“It won’t be like last time!!” Ahkmou pleased, his voice cracking. “It won’t!! I won’t run!! I’ll go back to Metru Nui!! I won’t return until they’re all dead! Metari and her team of rookies won’t know what hit her if I succeed!!”

The crowd of Rahkshi became more populated, and just before Teridax lost sight of the blubbering Shadow Toa of Stone, he clicked his fingers. The Rahkshi, who were bent on ripping this Toa limb from limb, looked back at Teridax for a moment, before slowly tromping away. Ahkmou had crumpled to a ball on the floor, his knees up to his chest and his hands back behind his head, cowering. A red eye opened after a moment had passed, then another, then looked up at Teridax who was now looming over the Shadow Toa.

“And, if you fail?” Teridax hissed.

“I-if I fail…?” Ahkmou gulped as he stood up shakily. “I-if I fail I…I…”

Ahkmou kept his gaze locked on Teridax's. His heart light was flashing every microsecond in terror. The sickening grin that soon crept onto Teridax's face sent chills down the Shadow Toa's spine. He knew what he must do now if he were to fail a second time. With a shaky nod, he complied to the Shadow Master's request. A door knocked to their left and it swung open with ease as soon as the sudden noise had faded in the room.

“Very well Ahkmou. Since you are so eager to redeem yourself, I will give you this fleeting mission. Return to Metru Nui. Kill Metari. Kill the Toa Kahuki. Succeed, and I will forgive all that has past. Fail…” Teridax chuckled evilly.

Ahkmou nodded feverishly once more, finding himself calming down from his heightened paranoia. The sound of footsteps approaching alerted the two of visitors, both of them looking in the direction of the sound. The Shadow Toa showed a reaction of surprise for a flicker of a second, but soon joined Teridax in an evil little grin.

“Welcome to the winning team.”

 

**The End…?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it ain't obvious, the rest of the Toa Metru Matoran are now Shadow Toa.
> 
> But with this epilogue Crosswired is complete! It was a joy to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Albeit it is shorter than my other stories, but I'm very proud of it. Thank you so much for reading this to the end, cheers!


	11. Afterwords

Hey everybody, scheuenprinny/UpsetFawn here. I just wanted to say thank you for reading _Crosswired_ , and for all of the hits and kudos left on this little work of mine. It really means a lot to me. I feel like that I should explain and go behind the scenes of  _Crosswired_ , so I am writing this afterword. I don't expect it to be terribly long, but it'll get a lot of thoughts out of my mind.

The question I got a lot while writing this was if _Crosswired_ was my first fan fiction I've ever written. Yes and no, no it isn't the exact first fan fiction that I've written, but it is the first that I've written for the Bionicle fandom. The original draft was dug out of my parent's basement when they were cleaning things, the notebook was dated 2003, meaning I had written it around the time the Bohrok-Kal crisis ended and the Toa of Light arc was about to start. Takanuva, being one of my favorite characters ever of all time (to this day he still is, tied with Kopaka Nuva) I remember I had shipped myself hard with him. At the time the term shipping did not even exist, but reading over the original draft it's painfully obvious. In fact, Metari doesn't even exist in the original. The original is written in a first person perspective, my perspective. It wasn't until the second draft, written in 2007, that I switched the perspective from first to third and Metari's character was created, but she was more or less a self insert to ship myself with Takanuva once again. In the 2003 and 2007 drafts, Metari and Takanuva share a kiss before they storm the Coliseum together, and in the 2007 draft, she had her mask repaired back to normal before they go after Teridax.

The Matoran Niho and Wirou were only seen in the 2007 draft, while Panihi and Tikumu were only seen in the 2003 draft. Funnily enough, Niho's original name was changed for this version, as his original name was Nuhhro. At the time Nuhrii didn't even exist at the time, and my notes in the 2007 version I chose to replace them due to losing interest and having a character so close sounding to a cannon character. I can understand my past self's decision, while this was never posted to fanfiction.net, I can see little me trying to avoid a copyright suit. I brought them all back in this version, brainstorming on them I decided that I could give them all important roles, minor or major. It was more or less a way to stroke my own ego and write more creatively to have them a purpose in my story. I also tried to stay true to the original drafts, keeping what I could but unfortunately that wasn't the case as I ran into plot holes and grammatical issues. I know that there are better writers out there who read my story and can easily point out even more plot holes and issues with it. I'm still learning and I haven't had much assistance other than me to help myself improve and get good. Another thing, only three of the Great Disk Matoran only appeared in the 2007 draft as well, and Ahkmou wasn't a Shadow Toa, but was possessed by another Makuta to do their bidding. The Shadow Toa idea came from reading BS01's page of Ahkmou, where it mentioned that ["he was to become a Toa of Shadow and have a larger role"](http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Ahkmou#Trivia). But that never came to be as G1 was canceled before they could reveal what they had in mind. So the whole Shadow Toa thing was a cookie to treat the reader to what might be what Ahkmou would've been like as a Toa.

I also wrote _Crosswired_ with the purpose that I was going to rewrite the sequel, which I wrote in 2009, called _Misguided_. It follows Metari following her destiny finding scattered Toa without teams who have been led astray by Makuta. Basically Dume has a vision and says "hey you can't defend Metru Nui alone you need to find these slackers and help them". Unfortunately, the draft that I found only has a chapter half intact with, what I assume were the other chapters, have been torn out of the notebook. I've looked high and low for the missing pieces but the only page that I could find was a very brief afterword stating that I would no longer continue writing fanfics. It took me a moment to remember that in 2009, my english teacher caught me writing a fanfic for Pokémon when I had completed all my work and I was passing the time. But he snatched my book away and started to read it aloud to the classroom in a mocking voice and the class broke out laughing. I was just so upset and embarrassed I decided to never write again. Welp, so much for not writing again. As much as I would love to take another stab at _Misguided_ , Metari as a character has changed so much (I've even changed her element from Light to Lightning!) between then and now that I don't think I would be able to do her past self justice and make a really really good story.

So, while I won't be writing a sequel to her story, I have found another Bionicle fanfic that I wrote between 2005-2008 ish (the notebook doesn't have a year inside the cover) titled _Follow the Stars_. I'll be spending my weekends re-writing this story, which has new characters and new places, so look forward to it! Anyways, I feel like I have covered what I had wanted to say, so thank you for reading this, and _Follow the Stars_ might be coming out sometime at the end of February/at the beginning of March. Stay frosty!


End file.
